I'll Be Right Here Waiting
by Aquarian-Amythest
Summary: A collection of events that happen to the Inuyasha gang. What foes will they be facing? Which girl will be chosen? What hilariousness will be bestowed upon them? Read and find out! My first ACTUAL fic. Constructive Critisism! NO FLAMES! Thank You!
1. Stupid Bad Luck!

Ok, so for everyone that doesn't understand, this use to be my oneshot. I've decided that I really liked it, so I wanted to change it into a story. I'd really appreciate it if people reviewd, because I really need some ideas and comments about it. I also do accept flames, so any type of opinion is great. I'll just try to make it better. So, enjoy!

_'italics'_-thoughts

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo,Ms. Higurashi, her teacher, and with mentions of Grandpa and Buyo.

Rating: K+

Summary: Kagome has been having a really bad day. Who, or what will cheer her up?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except, maybe the teacher's personality, but other than that, nothing.

* * *

_I'LL BE RIGHT HERE WAITING_

_Chapter 1_

_By: Aquarian-Amythest_

* * *

"Unghh. Why do you have to be so cruel!" Kagome yelled as she looked to the sky. She was walking home from school and crossing the street as the rain started to pour.

Today was NOT Kagome's day.

**Flashback**

Kagome's morning alarm went off. From beneath the covers, a pale hand slowly crept out. She started to pound on her dresser. Finally, she found her alarm clock, and hit, what she thought, was the snooze button. Kagome drifted off into sleep once again...

* * *

She awoke to the even brighter sunlight hitting her face. She slowly sat up, examining the room. Kagome yawned.

"Hmmmm...today is going to be a GREAT d---OH NO! SCHOOL!"

She immediately reached for her alarm clock. She had exactly ten minutes until school started.

"Oh no, i'm going to be late again. If only Inuyasha were here...what am I saying! He's probably off with Kikyo right now..."

Kagome began to zone out but quickly regained her senses.

"I have to go and fast!" Kagome hopped out of bed and dressed faster than she ever had before. She ran into the bathroom, did her daily routine, ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Bymombygrandpabybuyo!" She said, almost too fast for anyone to even know what she was talking about.

* * *

By the time she had gotten to school, Kagome was already 20 minutes late to her first class. She bolted down the hallways, making sharp turns, and almost smashing into walls. When she finally reached her class, the door was open. She was almost there...when she skid across the entrance of the door, pass her classroom, grabbed a hold on a wall, and slipped. In front of the entire class, might I add. The room was silent. But not for long. A small chuckle came from the back of the class. Soon a few more. Eventually, the entire class room was laughing hysterically, as the teacher stared down on her.

"So, you finally decided to show up Higurashi. Please take your seat, and see me after class" Kagome let out a big sigh as she stood up and walked to her seat. She sat down and shifted uncomfortably. She kept moving around, once again causing a disruption in class. She stood up slightly to tuck in her skirt to sit down, when she felt something sticky. She pulled her hand away, and notice that she had sit down in a big, wet, juicy pile of chewed gum. She made a disgusting look, as whispers and stares were the only things she noticed.

"Miss Higurashi, is there a problem" the teacher said.

"Um, can I use the bathroom?"

"Class is nearly over. Your going to have to wait until then."

"But--"

"No buts! Now take your SEAT or step outside." Kagome

sat down, feeling a squish.

Today was **NOT** a good day.

Once that embarrassing event was over, they just kept coming. She had left her backpack open, and when she was walking outside, all of her papers went flying everywhere. She had to run all around like a fool, and still didn't catch them all. During P.E., she was playing volleyball when the ball came straight at her and...

**_SMACK!_**

It hit her right in the face. Now she had a HUGE bruise all day. Also, during lunch, she had spilled her drink, so now she had to walk around with a large purple stain on her shirt.

"Man, can this day get any worse?" At that moment, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came running to her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagoooohmygod! What happened!" they all said in unison.

"It's a long story"

_'Too long to even explain. I wonder what mom will say when she sees my bruise. Not to mention Inuyasha, he'll probably think that I...wait! I don't have to see him for another day! I have to stop thinking about him! But, why do I feel like i need him right now?'_

"Hello, earth to Kagome! Are you alive?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hi."

"You never told us what happened!"

"Well it's too long to---"

"Hey Kagome! Oh dear! What happened!" Hojo said, trying to start a conversation.

_'Why do I continuously keep getting interupted? Jeeze, they have a real nerve since i've been having a ba--'_

"Here Kagome. For you!" Hojo was holding out two tickets.

" I was thinking we could go to the amusement park tomorrow? How does that sound?"

"Um, well, actually I--"

"SHE'D LOVE TO!" Eri yelled, even though she was already about 2 feet from Kagome and Hojo.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:00. See you then!"

Hojo was beaming with excitement(that starts to get a little scary sometimes)and walked away, practically skipping.

"Eri? How could you do that to me?" Kagome whined.

"Well you always say no, so I thought this would be a great time for you and Hojo to spend some time together!"

"Well maybe I---"

"It will be fun!" Eri interupted...again.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERUPTING ME! I'VE HAD A BAD DAY AND YOUR NOT HELPING!" All three girls were silent, and Kagome stormed off.

* * *

School was FINALLY over and Kagome started to walk home. She had been honked at twice for not paying attention while crossing the street. Kagome let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong with me today? It's like I've been cursed with bad luck!" Kagome thought back to the days before to remember if a demon had put a spell on her.

"No, I don't think it was a demon...maybe just a bad day. I'm sure it can't get any worse than it already is!"

**End Flashback**

Kagome was now running home, trying to dodge the rain, but not doing a very good job. A loud thunder boomed in the air and Kagome had to cover her ears.

"Almost...there..." she said, panting. She ran up her steps, and made a sharp turn towards her house. She was so close to the door, yet so far away.

"I'm already soaked, so I don't think it will hurt to walk a little."

Kagome slowed her pace to a quick walk. But unfortunately for her, her bad luck had not ended. The thunder clapped louder than before, startling Kagome. This, of course, distracted her, and she didn't notice the rock in front of her. She tripped(yet again) and fell flat into a puddle...a puddle with lots and lots of mud. Kagome was now officially freaked out with her luck today.

"Oh...no...why me? Does someone have a grudge against me or something?" Kagome said while spitting mud and dirty water out of her mouth. She slowly got back up and started to walk into her house.

"Mom...Grandpa...Sota...I'm home.." Kagome said glumly.

"Well hello dear! How was scho--" Ms.Higurashi's eyes went wide.

"My gosh, honey, are you ok?" Ms. Higurashi had a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom. Just a bad day"

"And that BRUISE! What happened!"

"Mom, I'm ok, really. I just--"

"Hey Kagome...Uh...Kagome...why do you look like me when you say sit?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha was standing in the hallway, and what was that? Was that...was that a look of worry in his eyes?

"In-Inuyasha! What are you doing here! I still have another day!" Kagome managed to spit out.

"Well, I came to take you back early...but I think you might want to bathe first."

"I'm not going back today. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow." Kagome's temper was rising. He had no right to always drag her back like that!

"Well, you always take so damn long, I figured it would make no difference!"

"Of course it will! What were you thinking?" Kagome yelled.

"Oh dear...here we go again.." Ms. Higurashi decided to stay out of this one, and she walked back to the kitchen.

"Well you can't treat me like some kind of luggage for you to just take anywhere!"

"Why not! Your useless anyway! I just need you for jewel shards!"

"Why you little...sit damnit!"

"KAGOME!" Ms. Higurashi was shocked! Her daughter never had a foul mouth!

" IT'S INUYASHA'S FAULT! HE'S ALWAYS SAYING IT!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"I DO NOT DAMNIT!"

"SEE YOU JUST DID! NOW SIT!"

CRASH!

"stupid...wench...treats me like...shards of..." Inuyasha kept mumbling stuff, but Kagome paid no mind. She stormed off to her room. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha stormed after her.

_'Damn, he really has the nerve! Stupid dog-boy, thinking he can just--'_

_  
_"What's wrong!" Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha at the doorway. She blushed very lightly. Inuyasha's face was muddy from when she sat him. Apparently, he landed in one of the mud piles she had dragged into the house. Kagome began to giggle.

"And what's so funny wench?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He didn't find anything funny.

"Inuyasha..giggle your...your...giggle...your face is covered in mud!" Kagome began to laugh...a lot.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked in the mirror.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did? What did I do?"

"You brought mud in then sat me on purpose!"

" I did not! It was an accident! Well, the sitting part mostly...but still!"

"Damn woman! What's with you today!" The room went silent. Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of salt. Kagome was about to cry.

"Wait, Kagome. Please don't---"

"Just shut up and sit!" Kagome stepped over Inuyasha's flat body and walked into the bathroom.

**30 minutes later**

Kagome walked in her room to find Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"What took you so...so..." Inuyasha never finished his sentence. He was staring at Kagome. Kagome was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap top, with light pink pajama bottoms that had puppies all over them. White puppies. Her hair was down, but still glistening with water. She looked beautiful. That was only half of what caught Inuyasha's attention. The other half was...well...the huge bruise on her face. Slightly on her eye, a little on her cheek, and the side of her face. Kagome started to blush with the silent and staring hanyou.

"Um...i-is something wro-wrong?" Kagome studdered. Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked towards her. Kagome backed up a little and looked at a VERY interesting piece of string on the ground. Trying her best to hide her blush, she looked slightly up at Inuyasha, who was now close to her. Pretty damn close.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. He took her face in his hand and made her look at him. Had had worry and confusing in his eyes as he touched the bruise with his other hand.

"Kagome...Kagome what happened? Who did this to you!" Inuyasha started to raise his voice a little. Kagome was blushing furiously.

"No one did. I just got hi-hit in P.E to-today."

"P.E?"

"It's a class in school. You know, when I run outside, play games, all that stuff. That's P.E." Kagome backed away from Inuyasha, making him release his hold on her. Though neither would admit it, they were both a little disappointed.

"Kagome, what's wrong? When I asked what was wrong with you earlier, I know you were about to cry"  
" I was not!" Kagome started to yell.  
" I'm not trying to start and argument, Kagome. I just want to know. What exactly went on today?" Inuyasha led her to her bed and they both sat down.

"Well, it all started when..." Kagome told Inuyasha the whole story. Inuyasha, surprisingly, listened to every word.

"And then I came home and saw you here." Kagome finished.

"Hmm..." was all Inuyasha could say.

"By the way, do I really have to go back today?" Kagome gave Inuyasha the lower lip. The 'Hard to say No to' lower lip. Inuyasha gave in.

"No, not today. You need rest. You've had a rough day." Kagome was surprised. Had Inuyasha actually given up that easily? Maybe today would turn out alright.

"Oh thank you so much, Inuyasha! Hey, i've got an idea! Let's go have ramen!" Inuyasha's eyes blasted open. He stood up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kagome quickly stood up herself and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. They blushed.

"Come on. I'm hungry" Kagome started to walk away. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled her toward him. Within seconds, Inuyasha was embracing Kagome softly, but tight enough so she could feel it.

"Inu...Inuyasha.." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about what happened to you today. I'll try my best not to lose my temper tonight so you can have it easy. Well, not too much." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome laughed. He's never this nice to her! Maybe she should have bad days more often!  
"Thank you Inuyasha." They both just stayed there for a while until Kagome broke away.

"Let's go eat."

"Whatever you want." Inuyasha gave Kagome a calm look, and she loved it. They walked downstairs, hand in hand, enjoying each others presence.

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter! Please R&R! Very much needed!


	2. Who done it?

This is the second chapter to my new story. I'm gonna be making this whole story into something really excited, and hopefully long. Please R&R after you are done, cause it's always good to get feedback! Thanks, and enjoy!

_'italics'- _thoughts

Summary: Just another little side-event before I get started on the main topic.

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor, and a hint of Romance...

* * *

"INUYASHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kagome was furious.

"No! Kagome! It wasn't me, I swear! Inuyasha retortred, trying to clear his name of the awful mess that was in front of them.

"You can be such an idiot! There is no doubt that it was you! What were you even looking for!" Kagome began to scream louder at the frantic hanyou trying to think of some plan to escape.

"No, Kagome, listen, it was-""YOU!" Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hair, pulling him down to her level.

"You. **_ARE._** Going. To. Clean. This. Up." Kagome stated, emphasizing on each word.

"Ow! Wench! Let me go!" Inuyasha began to struggle, but was getting nowhere. For once he gave up.

"Fine! I'll clean this up, but just know that it wasn't me!" Inuyasha bore one of his fangs, trying to put on the Tough-Guy look.

"You stick that fang back in your mouth and hurry up!" Kagome released her death grip on his hair and stormed out of the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha cracked his neck, then started looking around the hut. Kagome's backpack was torn open, and all of her belongings were spread out everywhere. Clothes on one side, food on the other, and some other random objects in between. Inuyasha bent down and picked up a book. He sniffed it, then threw it back on the ground

"Stupid modern toys. Why do I have to clean this up anyways. I'm outta here."

Inuyasha began to walk out the hut and go sulk in a tree. Inuyasha stepped out of the hut and walked five feet before abruptley stopping. He sniffed the air. He didn't dare make any move. He just stood there, and waited for "it" to say something.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha slowly but surely turned. There, leaning on the door, appearing to be waiting for something, was Kagome. Inuyasha didn't speak. Kagome had her arms crossed, and was leaning on the hut, one foot balancing, and the other pushing on the wall. Kagome's glare was icy, and it was continuously boreing through his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome took graceful steps as she slowly approached Inuyasha. He continued to stand still, not daring to piss off the already furious schoolgirl. Kagome was eventually in front of him. Her vicious stare evolved into a sweet smile. Inuyasha's brow twitched. Kagome slowly stood on the tip of her toes until her face was inches from his. Not only was Inuyasha a beet shade of red, but he was sure there was a tinge of pink on Kagome's face too. Kagome's hand slowly rose to his face, to gently grasp a small section of his hair. Kagome started to get closer, if possible, until she was so close that if Inuyasha made one slight move, their lips would brush together. Kagome was now a darker shade of red, and Inuyasha was not only a mixture of one hundred shades of red, but he was also confused.

_'One moment she is yelling atme, then the next she is trying to kiss me? What in the hells is going on?'_

Kagome's smile got wider, until she was in a full blown grin. Inuyasha now had both of his brows twitching. Kagome opened her mouth to say something.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, barely audible to his ears.

"Ka..Kagome?" Inuyasha was so very confused.

"Inuyasha...you..." Kagome started as she scanned Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha noticed this and turned a deeper, darker shade of red. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Inuyasha...you...you better get back inside before I s-i-t you into oblivion. That, young Inuyasha, is something i'm not afraid to do. You have to the count of five before I start. Ready...set...go...one..." Kagome whispered, starting her countdown, all the while smiling while watching as Inuyasha's eyes grew larger as she spoke.

"Two" Kagome was still inches from his face, and Inuyasha didn't know whether to take a run for it, and most likely develop a new back problem from all the 'sits' he would get, or do what the crazy woman says and get back inside.

"Three" Kagome starting examining her nails, basically leaning against Inuyasha with her head resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha was still staring straight forward, all the while contemplating the situation in his head.

"Four" Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, noticing a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"Fi-" Inuyasha leaped to the hut, leaving Kagome to stumble from the sudden movements.

* * *

Inuyasha gracefully landed at the door of the hut and ran in. He stopped when inside, then fell down on one knee.

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha continued to mumble incoherent words about the girl outside. Meanwhile, Kagome was staring at the hut.

"Good boy" she whispered, and went to the nearest tree to sit under.

"That'll teach him to mess around with my junk...hmm...my junk...it really isn't a big deal since it all is just junk...but it's Kaede's hut...she would want it clean...and-" Kagome continued to talk to herself, before a silver-haired half demon came across her mind.

_'I can't believe I was so bold to do something. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first one torun.'_

Kagome chuckled lightly to herself.

_'In a way, that was fun. I hope he's not too mad about it. I wasn't going to sit him THAT much. Just enough so he would go back inside.'_

Kagome's gaze arose to the tree tops.

_'We don't get to have very much fun, with Naraku having advantage with the jewel and all.'_

Kagome's eyes saddened softly.

_'I think we all need a break. We just got back today, and Inuyasha is most likely going to want to leave again tomorrow. Maybe I can change his mind so we can stay and rest for a while, maybe even two or three days...'_

Kagome continued to brainstorm ideas-either it being how to get Inuyasha to let them have a break, or what to do if he LETS them have a break.

* * *

Back in the hut, Inuyasha had picked up a few items and shoved them into the enormous yellow bag. Inuyasha began to think.

_'I can't believe Kagome did that. It was so unlike her.'_

Inuyasha had a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_'Kagome, a futuristic girl- not to mention a human, can bring the great Inuyasha down on one knee. Howawkward.'_

Inuyasha continued to pick up objects and put them in the bag.

_'Well, at least starting tomorrow we can go jewel hunting.'_

Though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, the little "argument" he and Kagome went through not too long ago was actually...fun.

_'Well, I know Kagome had fun. She doesn't get to boss me around too often. But I just let her. After the bad day she had a while ago, I've been nicer. Hell, I've been too nice! I need to get back on track!'_

Inuyasha put on a triumphant smile while he finished up cleaning the mess.

_'By the way, where is that runt?'_Inuyasha stood up after his last item was put in the back.

* * *

He walked outside to see Kagome sitting underneath a tree. She sensed him, and turned to see him. He glared at her. She smiled back. Inuyasha started to sniff the air, taking a few steps every now and then.

_'I wonder what he's looking for?'_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha suddenly perked his head up.

"Found ya" and with that, he bound into the forest. Kagome stared. And stared. And kept staring. Finally she turned back around and shut her eyes.

_'Itdoesn't have anything to do with me, so i'll just ignore it.'_

It was only about two minutes later that Kagome heard a quiet scream, until it continued to get closer and closer. Kagome stood up. Something wasn't right. Was it a demon? Was some demon chasing after an innocent soul? Kagome took a few steps forward, as the screaming appeared to be coming right in her direction. Kagome cautiously took a step back, preparing to run if needed.

"AHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Kagome's brow raised up.

_'That voice...is that...oh no.'  
_  
Kagome braced herself for what was coming. Then out of the forest, faster than Kagome could follow, a small demon ran straight towards her. Kagome closed her eyes.

"KAGOME!" She squinted one eye open, but soon was hit back and fell hard on her bottom.

"INUYASHAAAA!" Kagome yelled. In Kagome's arms, a terrified Shippo was shaking.

"It was Inuyasha! He tried to hurt me! Kagome, sit him!" Shippo looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Inuyasha soon flew out of the forest and landed in front of Kagome and Shippo. Kagome regained her posture and stood up, cradling Shippo.

"Inuyasha! What were you thinking?" Inuyasha knew what was coming. A new argument was brewing, and fast. "I was giving the little runt what he deserved!" Inuyasha retorted.

"And that would be?" Kagome yelled back, become very frustrated once again with the half demon standing a few feet away from her.

"He destroyed your backpack, then made it look like I did it. That runt should have cleaned it up, not me!" Inuyasha was now trying to get Kagome to believe him.

"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU! First, you completely destroy not only my backpack, but Kaede's hut as well, then you go and blame it on a little kid who wouldn't hurt a fly?" Kagome put Shippo on the ground, and walked over to where Inuyasha was standing. Shippo watched as, what he thinks are his "adoptive parents" once again bicker at one another. Shippo calmly stood and took one last look at the insults flying, before turning around so his back was facing the two. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Hehe, as long as I have my chocolate, I don't care who gets blamed!" And with that, Shippo jumped into a nearby tree, listening to the yelling, and eating a delicious chocolate bar, laughing at Inuyasha, knowing that Inuyasha is getting in trouble for Shippo's wrong doings.

"Mmm, life is sweet...and so is this chocolate! Good choice Kagome!"

Please R&R!


	3. Patience

Yay! Another chapter! Ok, so starting after this one, I am GOING to start with the actual story. I just love to doing side events! Anyways, read on, enjoy, review, and all that good stuff!

Disclaimer: I...Don't...Own...InuYasha...Lay...Off

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango

Genre: Humor!

Rating: K+_**

* * *

**_

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_-sigh-_

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

_-sigh-_

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!" Inuyasha's voice boomed into the hut. He was obviously getting impatient with tapping his foot and sighing every two seconds. The girl from the future was taking an incredibly long time to pack.

"I THOUGHT I JUST PACKED FOR YOU!"

"YEAH, WELL...WELL...UH..." Kagome searched for the right words. She found them.

"SHUT UP!"

That'll do it.

Inuyasha stomped into the hut. Once inside, he noticed Kagome sitting on her knees with her back to him in front of her yellow bag. She appeared to just be sitting and staring at the wall. Inuyasha gaped. He had waited outside for half of an hour, and when he finally checks up, she's daydreaming? That's it. He was pissed. Inuyasha quietly crept up behind Kagome. She still didn't notice his presence. He bent down. He brought his face right behind her ear.

"Boo." he whispered plainly.

At that moment it seemed that every creature that was ever sleeping, every bird that was ever nesting, and every person that was just enjoying the silence was disrupted by an ear piercing scream. Even Inuyasha had to flatten his ears. Kagome had screamed from Inuyasha's ambush, and in the process had elbowed him in the nose sending him falling backwards, and sending her flying forwards.

"What wa- wat wore?" Inuyasha tried to say, while holding his nose.

"You idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that! Now look what you did to your nose!" Kagome ran over to help him.

"What I wid? You wid it!" Inuyasha tried to retalliate, but with no prevail.

"Nonsense. Move your hand." Kagome reached for his hand. He slapped it away.

"I don't need your help, got it!" Inuyasha said, unconcionsly removing his hand. Kagome grabbed it to keep it down. She realized her actions and blushed, but quickly resumed her task.

"Well, it's nothing serious, but you might want to be careful." Kagome released his hand, still blushing, and went back to finish her packing.  
"Keh" was his only response as he left outside.

* * *

Kagome finished her packing and followed Inuyasha outside. She looked around for him, but couldn't spot him.

"Inuyasha? Where'd you go?" Kagome took a couple more steps.

"Kagome!" Kagome whirled around to find Sango walking towards her.

"Hey Sango. Are you ready to go?" Kagome greeted Sango with a smile.

"Of course. Hey, where's Inuyasha? And I haven't seen Miroku or Shippo anywhere lately." Sango joined Kagome in looking around.

"Well, I just talked to Inuyasha, but I haven't seen Miroku or Shippo since this morning"

"C'mon Kagome, lets go find them." Sango gave Kagome's shoulder a nudge and they both started to walk around, yelling out their companions names.

"Inuyasha!"

"Miroku!"

"Shippo!"

Neither of them could find them. So, Kagome turned to Sango, and gave her a sly grin. Sango returned the grin.

"Inuyasha, I'm making ramen!"

"Miroku, all the pretty girls are here to see you!"

"Shippo, I found lots of chocolate!"

It was silent.

Moments later, footsteps could be heard. Inuyasha lept down in front of the girls, Shippo came bounding out of the woods, and Miroku was running so fast it looked like he would have a heart attack if he ran any longer.

"WHERE!" all three clueless boys said in unison. Kagome and Sango went silent, before bursting out in hysterical laughter.

"Where were you guys?" Kagome said between laughs.

"Yeah, we need to go." Sango added, wiping her eyes.

"CHOCOLATE!" Shippo screamed. Kagome bent down.

"There is no chocolate, Shippo. I wanted to find you!" Shippo's eyes drooped. Kagome felt guilty for tricking the fox cub into thinking there was candy.

"I'll bring some next time I go home, ok?" Kagome said, patting Shippo's head. His eyes bolted upwards, and a smile was plastered on his face.

"Ok!" Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hmm. It appears to me that there are no young and beautiful women around, so I'm guessing that it is yet another trick to lure me here?" Miroku stated. Both girls glared at him.

"I mean, you two are perfect, it's just-" Miroku was nervously laughing before he got pounded in the head by Inuyasha's fist.

"Of course not lecher. But...there...there is ramen...right?" Inuyasha looked at both Kagome and Sango's blank faces several times before he realized it:  
He, too, was tricked.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me that next time you go home, you'll bring back ramen?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome. She looked at him blankly for quite a long time. Finally she spoke.

"Ready to go?" She smiled

"Hey! I'm talking to y-"

"Lead the way, Kagome" Sango interupted.

"Kagome, don't walk away fro-" Inuyasha had been talking to Kagome's back, because she was already down the trail.

"Stupid wench" Inuyasha muttered before leaping after them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! 

I hope that every one is enjoying the story so far. I'm having some problems though. I've re-read all of my stories, and found lots of mistakes in them. I've tried to edit them, but I don't know how, or where to go to do that. If someone could please let me know, it will be great. Thanks for your help, and I'll keep writing more chapters!

Aquarian-Amythest


	5. Spring Attack

It's been quite a long time since I updated, so I decided to do that. I'd really like to get some reviews, because without them, I could be screwing up the whole story, and not knowing. So please people, review and let me know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? I own nothing of the sort, except a character I made up in this chapter.

* * *

"Kagome?"

No answer.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Silence.

"HEY! KAGOME!"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked down at the worried kitsune staring blankly into her face.

"What is it, Shippo?" She waited for him to speak.

"...I'm hungry..." Shippo stated shyly. Kagome sighed.

Well, here goes nothing Kagome took a deep breath. Just relax. Deep breaths, don't lose control. Just, breath, relax. Ok. Here we go.

"Inuyasha?" She barely spoke.

"What the hell is it, wench?" Inuyasha's rude comment came protruding from the front.

The fists clenched.

"Can we please stop for lunch?"

"Keh. You stupid humans always need your food. You can wait until dinner."

The brows furrowed

"But Inuyasha, you're right. We "stupid humans" need food. We have to stop."

"Feh. I know, I'm always right. You're just too ignorant to know. And no, we aren't stopping at that's final."

The teeth started to grind.

Just...relax...do not...whatever you do, do NOT lose your temper...

"Hey, wench. Why the hell did you stop? If you didn't sense a Jewel Shard, then hurry the hell up. You're just keeping us all behind!"

Crack.

"INUYASHA SIT!"

BAM

"SIT SIT SIT YOU INSENSATIVE JERK SIT!" Kagome screamed in fury.

BAM BAM BAM "HEY!" BAM

"We ARE stopping, and THAT'S final!" Kagome rolled her bike over to the side of the path, and quickly found a small clearing to camp in. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stared, nobody wanting to disturb a pissed off miko, and an ill-tempered hanyou. Inuyasha pried himself from the ground, and soon lept into a nearby tree, mutter curses on his way there. The rest of the gang soon snapped out of their gazing and followed Kagome into setting up camp. Sango walked over to Kagome and leaned near her ear.

"Psst. Kagome."

"Yes, Sango?" Kagome said, trying to be as kind and calm as she could, but the anger was still evident in her voice.

"I think I'm familiar with this area." A small smile soon formed on Sango's lips. Kagome stopped her duty and turned to Sango, one eyebrow higher than the other, clearly showing that she was confused.

"That's great Sango." Kagome started to turn around, but Sango lightly put a hand to her shoulder.

"Because I am so familiar with this area, I am also familiar with a great hot spring not too far ahead." Sango knew she reeled her in. Kagome went stiff. She slowly turned around to face Sango before a grin was quickly plastered to her face.

"And the boys? What about them? You know we can't trust Miroku...or even Inuyasha for that matter. We've caught them both peeking many times. Hmm..." Both girls seemed to be thinking very deeply in how to contemplate this situation. Both of their heads traveled to the ground, with their hands on their chin.

1 minute passed.

"Got anything?" Sango asked. She was replied with a shake of the head.

2 minutes passed.

"You?" Kagome asked hopefully. She, too, was replied with a shake.

3 minutes passed.

Instantly, two heads bolted upright. They slowly looked to one another as once again a smile played on both their features.

"Oooohhhh, Shiiippooo!" Both girls yelled in unison. Shippo came quickly bounding towards them.

"What is it, guys?" Shippo looked up at them with big bluish-green saucer-eyes.

"We need a little favor to ask you..."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Ahhh, this feels great! Good idea, Sango!"

"Yes, I agree"

"We owe Shippo big time!"

> >Back at the camp > >

"Explain to me one more time where they are?" Miroku questioned the kit.

Shippo sighed.

"Okay, Miroku, one more time. Kagome and Sango left to go find some firewood. I guess they didn't know that the branches right there were perfect firewood. They also told me that they were going to go collect some herbs, because a fight was bound to happen sometime while we were out here." Shippo took a deep breath. He'd spoken quite fast.

Miroku eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay. Call me when they get back." Miroku started to walk away.

"Hey! Miroku! Where are you going?" Shippo began to get nervous. He believed him, right? I mean, he made up the lie himself! Who wouldn't believe a kitsune?

"Oh, I'm just going to find a nice stream to get some water from so Kagome can boil some for ramen when she gets back!" Miroku half yelled, already getting a good distance.

"Oh, okay!" Shippo went to Kagome's backpack. He began to dig around to find the ramen cups to get everything ready. He looked, and looked and looked...

"There is no ramen! Then why is Miroku..." Finally, Shippo's little brain clicked.

> >With Miroku > >

"Oh, Shippo, Shippo, Shippo. You cannot fool a monk as grand as I." Miroku kept walking to the springs.

> >With Shippo > >

"I"ve got to go warn the girls!" Shippo began to run, but stopped at the base of the tree Inuyasha was occupying.

"Inuyasha! Miroku is going to go spy on Kagome!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha lept down and instantly took off. Shippo smirked.

Now they'll both get in trouble!

> >With the Girls > >

"Sango, I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable."

"Why is that, Kagome?" Sango began to get worried.

"Well, we've been here for half of an hour, and we haven't heard a single thing around us. No bushes shaking. No yelling. Not even Shippo coming to warn us that-"

"KAGOME! SANGO! COVER UP!" Shippo began screaming a little ways away.

"AHH!" Kagome sunk under the water.

"Miroku! Show yourself!" Sango sunk down only a little, but still grabbed a rock.

"IT'S NOT JUST MIROKU! INUYASHA'S THERE TOO!" Shippo finally caught up to them, breathing heavily.

"AHH! INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" Kagome turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Miroku! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Ah! Inuyasha! It seems that I arrived before you! Come! Watch with me! But be quiet, I think they know were h-"

BAM!

A rock connected with Miroku's skull.

"SIT"

CRASH!

Kagome and Sango quickly got out of the water.

"I knew it! It was way to quiet!" Kagome was furious. Couldn't they just bath without once being spied on?

5 minutes later

Kagome and Sango came out from the tree after dressing.

"I told you already! I wasn't spying! I was getting Miroku!"

"Oh, right, of course you were, pervert!"

Kagome and Inuyasha eventually were face to face screaming at each other.

"Well, this could take long." Miroku just watched.

"Yeah, we'll never know when this will end." Sango, too, just stood watching.

"Oh, by the way-" Sango turned to Miroku, and he turned to her.

"Yes, my dear Sango?"

Crack.

"Pervert." Sango stated simply before returning to camp. Miroku was out cold. Who wouldn't be after being pelted with a rock, then smashed on the head with Hirakotsu?

"Let's just go back to camp." Kagome began to walk away before Inuyasha pulled her to him.

"Wha-Mmpphh!" Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth with his hand.

"Hmph! Mphh hmphh!" Kagome tried to say , but Inuyasha was pinning her against a tree with his hand on her mouth, staring into her eyes. Kagome piped down. What was going on? What was he doing. Sango stopped walking and looked back. She walked back over to Kagome and Inuyasha, about 10 feet away.

"HMMPHH! PHIIMPH!" Kagome tried to say 'sit' but to no avail. Inuyasha was still looking at her, and it was starting to make her really uncomfortable. What was he doing, and why wasn't Sango helping him. Everything then went silent. Sango quickly but quietly pulled Miroku off to the side near Kagome. She was starting to get scared. What was making her friends act like this? Sango ducked down with Miroku, as he was slowly gaining consciousness. Inuyasha began to slowly lower Kagome to where she and him were kneeling. Kagome reached her hand up and lightly placed it on Inuyasha's arm when he wasn't looking. He shot a glance. Kagome stared deep into his eyes, trying to find any sign on what was going on.

Well, his eyes aren't red, and there are no stripes on his face, so that means he's not out of control.

Miroku, was now, too, kneeling, fully awake. Sango was kneeling next to him. Finally, Inuyasha's hand was slowly coming down.

"In-Mmphh!" His hand once again covered hers. His face soon came closer, and closer until they were barely apart. Then, he turned to her ear.

"When I take my hand off, do not say a thing." Kagome nodded slightly. Inuyasha slowly removed his hand, and Kagome was silent. They all sat there for a few minutes. Kagome was very nervous. Then out of the blue, something seemed to block the light of the moon. It had wings...a large head...a long tail...a huge body...what was it. Before Kagome realized, it quickly landed in the spot they were at moments ago. Standing up tall, the creature was enormous. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha slowly started to scoot away from Kagome, after looking at Sango, and sending her some kind of message through staring. After a few more minutes, the creature had turned around and Inuyasha began to run straight at it. He quickly swiped Tetsuiga(sp?) and a large gash made its way on the creature's back. A loud roar filled the air, and Kagome had to use everything she had to not cover up her ears. Inuyasha landed, and made no intention to move. The creature looked straight at him, but then started to look around.

What? Inuyasha just attacked him, and he didn't see him? Kagome's mind was racing with thoughts.

Inuyasha once again stood up when the creature turned around. Then he raised it. Everyone but the creature knew what he was up to.

"WIND SCAR!" He yelled. The creature turned around, but was too late. It was quickly shred to pieces and destroyed. Inuyasha landed with a soft thud, and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Okay guys."

Sango and Miroku took a deep breath.

"That was a close one." Sango said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, almost on the brink of tears.

"Kagome?" Shippo had come out from his hiding place behind a tree, looking up at his surrogate mother. All eyes turned to her, yet her gaze on Inuyasha hadn't dissapated.

"Whaddya staring at wench?" Inuyasha folded his arms, and started to stare back. Kagome walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Sit." She said quietly, but audible to a certain hanyou. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"What the hell was that-" He stopped mid sentence. Kagome was crying. And not one of her, 'I-didn't-get-my-way-so-I'm-crying' type crying, but an actual, sad crying.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha quickly became worried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

"Tell you. Tell you what?"

"Don't be stupid. You know, I had no clue what was going on. You could have given me some kind of warning, instead of making me so scared." Kagome choked on her sobs.

"Kagome-"

"Don't. Don't say anything else. Let's just go." Kagome began to walk away. Inuyasha watched her retreating form, becoming very worried and angry with himself.

_Why didn't I tell her anything? I was about to tell her that that certain creature can only hear and sense movement. It can't see. Even the slightest noise and any human would be dead instantly._

"Keh."

* * *

Please Review! 


	6. A New Enemy

Another chapter up and runnin!

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, no, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the mysterious character...muhahaha!

* * *

_Maybe I went too hard on him. But, then again, he scared the daylights out of me!_

Kagome was laying in her sleeping bag, trying to get some sleep. The way Inuyasha had acted towards her earlier really scared her.

_It made me think...it made me think that he was going to hurt me. I thought that everyone had turned on me, and I didn't know why._

A single tear made its way down her cheek, but soon dissapeared as she wiped it away.

_He was staring at me, and it seemed like he was trying to say something. But this is Inuyasha i'm talking about here. He wouldn't...no...he wouldn't...it's Inuyasha..._

"It's Inuyasha..." she didn't realize that she had spoken aloud.

"It's just Inuyasha!" Kagome began to smile a bit.

_It's only Inuyasha! How could I have been so stupid! I've trusted him with my life countless times! And now I'm thinking he'd go around and get everyone to betray me? I'm so foolish!_

Kagome's smile grew wider as a couple more tears slid down her cheeks.

_He probably hates me. I sat him, then didn't even give him a chance to talk. I have to go see him! But...but what if he doesn't want to see me? What if...what if he really DOES hate me?_

Kagome was angry, sad, and happy all at the same time. She was happy that she finally knew how she felt, but angry and sad at her reaction to the others. She hadn't spoken to anyone that night. Kagome slowly unzipped her sleeping bag and got out, careful not to wake a sleeping kitsune at her side. She walked towards some trees and started looking in them.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, as to not wake the others. She ventured deeper.

"Inuyasha?" she said a bit louder, but still tried to be quiet. A bush started shaking behind her. She whipped around.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" She started to walk closer. She slowly extended a hand out to the bush to see if it was him. Then realization dawned on her.

Why would Inuyasha be in a bush?

She froze. Something was in it, and she was betting it wasn't Inuyasha. It shook again. She didn't move.

Shake, shake, shake.

Kagome didn't dare say or do anything, in fear of something popping out and taking her life.

Shake...

_This is stupid. Come on girl, be brave!_

In the spur of the moment, Kagome shot her hand out and looked in the bush...

Kagome's eyes went wide.

_Oh...my...god..._

(A/N. I really wanted to stop here! But...nope!)

Such a cute bunny!

"Hey there little guy! You don't even know how much you scared me!" Kagome pet the bunny, that is, until IT got scared, and ran away.

"Ha! I was so scared over a little bunny. How ironic." Kagome smiled and turned around.

"Well, I better go find Inu-" Kagome was cut off once again by another hand covering her mouth. She was slammed against a tree and wasn't able to speak. Her eyes went wide.

_Inuyasha?_

What was he doing? She didn't sense any demons around?

_Wait..._

"Hehehe...idiot. Never go out alone." Kagome tried to gasp, if it wasn't for a hand cutting off her communication.

_Oh no._

"What, are you scared?"

_I'ts..it's not Inuyasha!_

"You should never go out without a bodyguard, miko."

Kagome tried to think, and fast. It's not Inuyasha.

_Naraku._

No, not Naraku. She didn't sense his strong demonic aura. Who was it.

"Hmpph oompphh ooph."

"What was that, miko? I can't understand you!" He swiftly thrust a hand to her neck and lifted her up, choking and gagging her.

_Oh no. I'm going to die. Inuyasha doesn't know where I am! And...and he's not very cheery with me right now..._

Kagome was struggling for breath. At this point, black dots danced in her vision. She was losing consciousness, and was, almost confident, that this was going to be her death spot. Kagome eyes started to close as her lungs screamed for oxygen.

_Inuyasha. I'm sorry. Please forgive me_

Kagome's eyes were almost fully shut.

"Goodnight, miko"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

_What?_

"Arghh!"

Kagome fell to the ground as the hands released her neck and mouth.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran over to her and slightly lifted up her head. She kept blinking, trying to get her vision straight.

"Dammit half-breed! I will have my revenge!"

"Wha-what did I d-do t-to yo-you? Kagome said, more or less choked.

"Ha! To even think that you forgot your actions toward me are ridiculous."

"Listen, pal. Kagome didn't do anything to you. You must have the wrong person! But that's not gonna keep me from destroying you!" Inuyasha was furious, as usual when anyone harms Kagome.

"Oh, and you changed your name, miko? Don't think you can hide forever."

_This guy thinks I'm someone else!_

"Changed her name? This is Kagome! You've definatly got the wrong person!" Inuyasha was practically snarling. Nobody attacks Kagome and gets away with it.

"I would never mistake the miko's face! I will get my revenge on you! Just wait!" He jumped high into the trees, until Kagome couldn't see him any longer. But he did have the last words.

"I will get my revenge on you, Kikyo!"

Kagome was stunned. Inuyasha was almost paralyzed.

_Kikyo? Great, now I have an enemy after the one person who ever looked like me._

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He was looking in the direction the strange man left. He seemed to be thinking. Kagome stood up. At Kagome's movements, Inuyasha snapped out of it and stood up alongside her.

"Are you hurt?" he stated plainly.

Kagome looked into his eyes. She almost started crying.

_That look in his eyes. He's not even thinking about my well being. Any mention of Kikyo, and he's instantly thinking about her. I know he owes her his life, but I was almost killed. But, he still doesn't care._

"I'm fine." It came out colder than she intended.

Silence filled the gap between them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome decided to break the ice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes went downcast.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For acting that way towards you earlier. I didn't understand until a while back. You...you were only trying to protect me. I don't know why I thought-"

"I should have said something"

Kagome was shocked. Was Inuyasha apologizing?

"No. You shouldn't of. If you did, then we would all be dead. I'm guessing that the creature reacts to sound and movement, so if you did try to explain...well...you know. So I'm sorry for taking my frustration out on you...Inuyasha?"

"...yeah"

He wasn't even looking at her. He was once again staring off into space. Kagome felt a twinge of hurt at her heart. Actually, it felt more as if someone had just ripped it out of her chest and stomped on it. She tried so hard to say that to him, and he could only think about Kikyo. Kagome lowered her head. Inuyasha's eyes followed. He'd hurt her again. Dammit.

"Kagome" Inuyasha began, but soon gasped instead. Kagome had stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a light, but still noticable, hug.

"Please...just...just forgive me...that's all I'm asking for." A tear once again fell down her cheek. Inuyasha returned the embrace ever so lightly.

"Yeah, I forgive you." They only stayed like that for a few moments before Kagome broke away.

"Let's go to sleep." And without another word, Kagome started walking back. Inuyasha only watched for a minute before following after her.

Kagome was once again in her sleeping bag. She had to think. A lot. Too many things were happening to her, and she didn't like it very much. Inuyasha. Kikyo. Her mysterious enemy. Herself. Yeah, herself. She angered herself the most.

_How could I have done that? Was it jealousy that made me react like that? I mean, yeah, I wanted Inuyasha to pay attention to me, I was just almost killed. But to go and hug him when he's thinking about his past time lover? Hmm. Past time. I don't think that's the right word. He still loves her. And she loves him. They're perfect for eachother._

Suddenly, a little voice spoke in the back of her head.

_But I love him too!_

Kagome bolted her eyes open. She looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Then her gaze went up into a tree, and landed on a hanyou, just as wide awake as she was. She blushed for staring, but also realized that he was daydreaming. He wasn't even looking her way.

_I'm only hurting myself for letting me feel like this. Maybe...maybe if I just try to forget that I...that I love him. If I never...loved him...then I wouldn't be so hurt. It would be easy. We could be good friends, he could live with Kikyo. She could help us. But, no. Everything has to be complicated. How did I get into this?_

Kagome was having a mental argument with herself while Inuyasha stole glances her way. He was thinking about Kagome...and Kikyo.

_I hurt them both. Kikyo died for me. Kagome lives for me. Yet, I still drive them both away. That guy, he wanted revenge on Kikyo. What did she do to him? And how could you even mistake their scents? They are completely different!_

Much like Kagome's, a voice spoke in the back of his head.

_That's not true! Everytime you get a catch on Kagome's scent, you have a small thought about Kikyo, and vice versa!_

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome. His heart crushed. Kagome was crying again. Dammit! He always hurts her!

_I can't keep doing this to her...to either of them! I've got to choose! But...who?_

Inuyasha decided that the next few days, he would have to focus on who to choose. But, that guy! They have to figure more out about him.

_He wasn't human, that's for sure. But, he had no demonic aura with him! Who, or what is he?_

Inuyasha began to think of a way to find this guy, and a way to choose between two girls whom he didn't think he could live without.


	7. Close Encounters

Well, more chapters up again. Have fun people. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I DO own a poster! Does that count?

* * *

"And what happened after that?" Shippo asked, staring wide eyed at Kagome, along with Miroku, and Sango.

"Well, there isn't much after that. Me and Inuyasha just came back here." Kagome said, half truth.

_I'm not about to tell them the part about me and Inuyasha hugging._

"Hmm. Very interesting." Miroku was stroking his chin, concentrating hard.

"I wonder what Kikyo did to make him so angry." Sango was also concentrating. They didn't want Kagome to get hurt for someone elses actions.

"Well, whoever it is, we're going to find him, then we're going to kill him." All eyes turned on a hanyou perched in a tree. Kagome's eyes softened.

_He's so protective of her. Why can't SHE see how much he loves her, instead of dawning on the past and trying to take him to hell?_

That was one of the parts that really made Kagome upset. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, but she just wanted to kill him. If she truely loved him too, she would want him to live a long life, not drag him into the same fate she was bestowed.

"Maybe we should head to Kaede's and plan our attacks there?"

"Good idea, Shippo. Come on. Let's get moving." Sango stood up, holding Kirara gently with her Hirakotsu already strapped to her back.

"Alright." Kagome stood up as well, and began to follow Sango. Miroku and Shippo followed suit, and eventually, Inuyasha leapt out of the tree and followed.

"Hey, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

Miroku looked towards the sun, then back forward. He was quiet for a few minutes.

"I'd say around two days. We're not exactly close by."

"Alright. Let's try to find camp in about two or three hours. It's going to get dark soon."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, do you have something to say?" Kagome was getting frustrated. He'd been 'Keh'ing all day, and wouldn't say anything else.

Inuyasha muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Kagome turned to face him, stopping him and her in their tracks.

" I said, WEAK HUMANS!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gasped. Why was he so mad at her? It couldn't still be about the night before, could it? She started to keep walking.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I'm not..." She stopped. She didn't dare take it further.

"You're not what?" Inuyasha this time jumped in front of her. Kagome lowered her eyes.

"Well?" Inuyasha pestered on. Miroku and Sango looked at eachother, worry covering their faces. Something bad was going to happen, and it wasn't going to end well.

"Nothing." Kagome whispered, and scooted around Inuyasha, only to have him walk in front of her path again.

"Inuyasha, move." Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha didn't budge. Kagome sighed.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, go on ahead. I have to talk to Inuyasha." Kagome hadn't even lifted her head yet, giving a sign that she was pissed. They did as they were told and continued walking.

"Inuyasha, what is it that you exactly want?" Kagome lifted her head to show a blank face. Inuyasha just stared down at her.

"Well? What do you want?" Kagome began to raise her voice.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha said. Kagome almost laughed. What's wrong? What ISN'T wrong?

"Inuyasha, if that's all you've been bugging me for, then please, just move so we can keep going." Kagome once again tried to walk away, but this time Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders gently. Kagome looked into his eyes. It held confusion, sadness, anger, frustration, and other emotions she couldn't even begin to tell.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was stunned. Her legs wouldn't move. Her arms were stuck. Her eyes were in a trance with his.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

_What's going on? What's wrong with me! It's like...I'm stuck...I can't look away...and why are we...?_

Neither had noticed, but they had been getting closer. Their eyes were locked, Inuyasha's hands still plastered to her shoulders, and their faces growing closer and closer each second.

"Inu-"

"Kago-"

They were so close. The slightest move and they would be-

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Shippo came bounding back from the pathway. The two instantly tore apart, blushing like crazy.

"WHAT?" They both screamed. Shippo stopped.

"What were you doing?" Shippo asked, confused.

"What do you want, runt?" Inuyasha was very frustrated.

"Uh, Sango and Miroku sent me to come back and look for you guys, just to make sure Kagome wasn't hurt, and Inuyasha wasn't dead from all the sits he would get. By the way, why aren't you covered in dirt right now. Didn't you sit him, Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Shippo. She didn't dare look at Inuyasha, but she could feel his gaze on her.

"Uh...yeah...sure...let's go" Kagome started walking down the path, looking like a zombie.

_I can't...I can't believe we...almost...kissed_

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Psst. Kagome. Are you okay?" Shippo had perched himself on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Shippo. I'm fine. Just a little tired. How far up are Sango and Miroku?"

"Oh, not too far." Shippo smiled.

"Good. Let's set up camp for the night. It's getting late."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had fallen behind, once again.

_It's like I couldn't move. We were getting so close. Until that runt came and ruined it...wait, ruined it? Did I really want to...kiss...Kagome? Doesn't that mean that I've chosen her?_

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

_I think so. I've chosen Kagome._

Inuyasha quickened his pace, eager to go get closer to Kagome. His pace quickly returned to a slow one.

_Just because I almost kissed Kagome, doesn't mean that I've chosen her. Dammit. I thought this would be simple. Kikyo. I've kissed Kikyo, but that doesn't mean I'm choosing her. So the question is still out there: who do I choose?_

Inuyasha continued to walk. What neither the human, demon, or half demon noticed was that not too far away, someone was watching them, or more, the human.

"Don't worry, Kikyo. Your death will come very soon, and you won't have to suffer anymore from that half-breed bastard." He cackled an evil laughter before jumping off again, plotting his revenge deeper.

* * *

The gang was sitting around a fire discussing their plan later that night.

"So, how do we find him?"

"We first need to find out who 'he' is."

"And his weakness, so he can be killed."

"And any information about him."

"I'm hungry!"

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo tried to discuss the issue at hand. Someone was after Kagome, and wasn't going to stop until she was dead.

"Okay, Shippo, I'll start dinner." Kagome rose up and walked to her enormous backpack.

"Uh-oh."

All eyes turned to Kagome's kneeling form.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, walking up and kneeling with her.

"Well, it seems tha-"

BAM!

"PERVERT! I'm sorry, say that again?" Sango returned her fist, turning towards Kagome once more. Kagome looked at Miroku and noticed a large bump on his head. Miroku's 'wandering hand' had got the better of him again.

"Well, it's just that-" Kagome took a glance at Inuyasha. He was staring at her, and she quickly looked away blushing.

"Well...there's no more ramen." Kagome said shyly.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha bolted out of his seat and stormed over to Kagome.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET THE RAMEN!"

"WELL, I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT A PIG LIKE YOU AND NEEDS TO EAT SEVEN BOWLS IN TEN MINUTES!" Kagome was angry. It wasn't her fault!

"WELL PACK MORE NEXT TIME!"

"WELL-"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Calm down. Miroku and I will go look for food. Just stay here. Shippo, please go fill up those water containers Kagome calls 'cantins'.

"That's 'canteen' Sango." Kagome corrected.

"Oh, can-teens." Sango pronounced. Miroku's eyes lit up. Sango? And him? Alone? In the forest? Alone? Yeah, well, you get the point. He was happy.

"Come now Sango. We must go fetch the food." Miroku quickly grabbed Sango's hand and led her into the forest. Sango gulped and blushed.

_What did I drag myself into?_

* * *

A little humor, a little fluff, what more could you want? I know! How about a review for it all? Thanks!


	8. A Little Time Alone

More chapters!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

A twig snapped. 

"Whose there!" The demon exterminator spun wildly around, Hirakotsu ready in the air.

"Calm, now Sango. It is just an animal. No need to get wound up." Miroku turned to face her, but didn't stop walking. Sango was alert. Very alert. And confused. She had no clue what spell she was under when she offered the idea to come and get food with Miroku. So of course she had to be alert. Anything could happen with that lecher. Sango slowly turned back to the path and followed Miroku, a good distance behind him.

"Sango?" Miroku called.

"Yes?"

"Why so far back? Come, walk at my side." Miroku walked staring straight ahead. Sango gulped.

_Well, I have my weapons with me, so if he tries anything, I guess it's only a little more luggage to carry back to camp_. Sango hurried next to Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about this villain after Kagome? Who do you think he is?" Sango decided to change the topic from embarassing blushing, to moral concern for her best friend.

"Hmm, I don't know. All we need to find out is who he is, then, like Inuyasha stated, we will destroy him." Sango was surprised. That didn't sound like something Miroku would say. Destroying? Not knowing something? Agreeing with Inuyasha? No one would do that.

_I guess he just really cares about his friends_

"We also should find out what Kikyo did to him. It must have been pretty bad for him to come back over 50 years later and try to get revenge." Sango said.

"Yes, I agree."Miroku's face held confusion. Sango was touched. For once, he wasn't thinking about women or groping, but actually the well being of one of his friends. She smiled.

"For right now, how about we get some food? I'm getting awfully hungry." Sango continued to smile, causing a grin on Miroku's face when he looked at her.

"Alright, my dear Sango, what do you suggest we get?"

"Hmm..." Sango began to walk ahead, looking at the tops of the trees, and smiling while in deep thought. Finally it clicked.

"Fish! There is a stream up ahead, and a nice roasted fish sounds wonderful!"

"Alright." Miroku and Sango started up ahead. It only took a few minutes to get there, and when they did, there didn't seem to be any fish in it.

"Where are all of them?" Sango stated, getting worried.

"Shh." Miroku hushed her. He swiftly but quietly stepped in the river, and motioned for Sango to do the same. Once both in the water, Miroku began to speak in a whisper only heard by her.

"You musn't move. Scaring them away won't get you anything. You have to be very quiet...and quick." Miroku extended his hand in such a fast motion that Sango could barely catch it. Instanly, he brought a fish above the water.

"Such great reflexes..." Sango whispered to herself. Miroku smiled, catching her comment.

"You try now." Sango rolled up her sleeves, her face covered with determination. She waited until she saw a slight movement in the water, then snatched at it. She brought up nothing and frowned. Miroku smiled.

_She looks so cute when she doesn't get her way!_

Sango noticed his smile and began to blush. It wasn't everyday that a cute guy smiled at you when you screwed up.

"Once more Sango, I know you can do it." That motivated her. She gazed deeply into the water and concentrated on the fish...and Miroku's kind words.

Silence

SPLASH!

Gasp!

"I did it!" Sango held up a wiggling fish, very proud of herself.

"Wonderful! Now three more!" Sango started to laugh, as did Miroku. Sango began to think.

_I guess there can be times when he doesn't think about women or groping or all that stuff. He can be so much fun. And kind. And sweet. And romantic. And-_

"Sango?" She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, yes, three more." Sango and Miroku once again began their catch for tonights dinner.

Inuyasha stared across the fire. Kagome was sitting on her knees, softly stroking Shippo's hair as he started to drift off into sleep. Neither had spoken a word to each other since Sango and Miroku left. Inuyasha's features softened. That thing wants Kagome. Or, really, Kikyo. She must have done something awful to him to make him want to come back and get revenge.

_Kikyo._

Inuyasha stared at the night sky.

_Kikyo, what did you do?_

Inuyasha was beginning to be more confused than ever these days. So many things were happening that he couldn't explain. His dreams were some of them. When he would actually fall asleep, he would have a dream about Kikyo, and what their life would be like if she didn't kill him. But then it would transfer to Kagome, and her smile, and her clumsiness. And Kikyo wouldn't be in that part of the dream, nor would Kagome in Kikyo's part. It's like he has the exact same feelings for both of them.

_But Kikyo. We went through so much. And I still owe her my life. She still wants to kill me, once and for all. And I deserve it._

Inuyasha stared into the depths of the fire pit he had created.

_Kagome. I'm sorry. I've caused you so much hurt...just like Kikyo. And I don't know how to repay you...except...except by choosing you._

Then a thought occured to him.

_Kagome. You said that you'd stay by my side, no matter what. Even if I did choose Kikyo, you would still fight by me. So if I chose Kikyo, you would still be here! I could have both!_

Inuyasha's lips curved slightly upward, then downward again.

_That wouldn't be fair. That's...what's that word again...ta-...tow-...tee-...dammit, Kagome uses it all the time...hmm...two-timing! That's it! It would be two-timing both Kagome and Kikyo. I can't do that to them. Whether Kagome promised to stay by me or not, theres always the same question: what will she do when the jewel is complete? She has to stay here. But, she doesn't have a reason. She stays for the jewel shards, and the runt of course, but she'll still leave. Dammit! I hate women!_

Inuyasha started to growl without notice. Kagome looked over at him.

"Inuyasha?" No response.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome gently put the kitsune on the ground, and walked over to Inuyasha. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't realized his surroundings, and actions.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed his shoulder.

"Ack! What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha splurted.

"Oh. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You were growling."

"I was?" Inuyasha's anger was replaced with confusion and embarassment.

"Yeah." Kagome looked at him like he sprouted a clone. She returned to her spot across the fire and began to stare into the sky. Inuyasha watched her all the way.

_Kikyo wants to kill me. Kagome wants to help me. But...I love Kikyo. Right? Inuyasha got to the point where he was questioning himself._

_Keh. How crazy can I get._

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He heard a noise. And it was coming from Kagome's direction. He watched closely. Kagome noticed his unnerved gaze and began to get flustered.

"Inuyash-"

"Shh." He kept staring at her. She was starting to get really flustered. Then he heard it. He stood up and jumped at the bushes behind Kagome.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Eh...what?" Inuyasha looked in the bushes and found...nothing.

"Nothing?"

"Inuyasha! What is going on?" Kagome stood up, trying to yell, but whispering so she wouldn't wake the sleeping kitsune.

"You mean...you didn't hear it?"

"Hear WHAT?" Kagome was annoyed.

"That growling sound! It came from over h-"

GROWL

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome's face turned red.

"Kagome...are you growling?"

"NO!" Kagome yelled-whispered.

"Yeah, you just growled. Why are you growling?"

"I"m not growling, stupid! That's my stomach! I'm hungry!"

Inuyasha almost burst out laughing. Here he was trying to protect Kagome from her own growling stomach.

"Miroku and Sango should be coming back with food right about now." Kagome looked into the woods at the direction they left.

As if almost on cue, Miroku and Sango emerged from the woods, five fish in hand, laughing, smiling, and soaked from the knees down.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe.

"Hey guys, sorry that took so long. These things are hard to catch." Sango held up two fish.

"Now, on to the roasting!" Miroku bellowed out, awakening a little kitsune.

"Ahh...sniff I SMELL FISH!" Shippo immediatly bounced up and down, waiting for his dinner.

_Damn, that kid has too much energy_ Inuyasha thought as they all sat down to enjoy their meal.


	9. Sudden Urge

New chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet.

* * *

After finishing with the delicious meal that Miroku and Sango ever so thoughtfully went out and got, they all began to go to sleep. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, Miroku perched himself against a tree, Sango lay against Kilala, and Inuyasha was perched against a tree opposite from where Miroku sat. Shippo had fallen asleep moments after eating his fish, curled up next to the fire. Kagome didn't want to move him. He looked so peaceful. Plus, it was starting to get very hot these days, so a night without her sleepingbag can't be so bad for the kit. Kagome slid into her bag silently.

"Goodnight, everyone." She whispered. She got a 'goodnight', a 'uh-huh' and a 'keh' from her companions. Kagome began to shut her eyes. She sighed. She wasn't even close to being tired. Today just seemed to keep her awake. So, instead, she lay there, basking in the warm nights air as she listened to the even breathing of her friends she has grown to know and love.

Kagome didn't know what time it was, she just knew that it was a LONG time. She still couldn't sleep. She didn't know what it was. She slowly rose to a sitting position and looked around her. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she almost laughed aloud when she noticed that Miroku had scooted closer to Sango during the night. Instead, she just let a grin plaster her face. Her gaze averted to Shippo, who was now laying on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out around him, and his tounge lolled out of his mouth. Kagome could help but smile at that as well. Then she saw Inuyasha at his most peaceful moment. His eyes calmly shut, his ears twitching to the slightest sound, but what entrigued her the most was that little smile that seemed to brighten up his face. She loved that smile. It was so rare, but when it came, she couldn't help but smile and stare. But, oh, how badly she wanted to touch his ears. More than anything! They were so furry...so...so triangular. She was always amazed at how beautiful someones ears could be, especially since he was a half dog demon. His beautiful human features, but the fierce half-demon warrior that made those features even more wonderous. She couldn't help it. She gave in to her desire. She stood up as silently as she could and tip toed over to Inuyasha. She knelt in front of him, surprised that he still hasn't opened his eyes yet. She slowly extended a hand...she was so close...

RUB.

WHIP!

SNATCH!

GASP!

Inuyasha's eyes were now wide open, holding onto Kagome's wrist, a little curious, and a little disturbed from being woken up so abruptly from his nap.

"What in all hells do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha stated plainly.

"Eh...hehehe?" Kagome laughed nervously, extremely embarassed for being caught at such a bold movement.

"Don't...touch...-"

"The ears, yes, I know, but I couldn't help it!" Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha turned a tiny, barely noticeable shade of red.

"Go back to sleep. We've still got to get to Kaede's."

"Um, well,-"

"Kagome! Go! I can't have you whining all day tomorrow!"

"Well, you see, Inuyasha, I-"

"Do I have to carry you over there?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated.

"Inuyasha, shut up and let me speak!"

His mouth closed instantly. Did Kagome just tell him to shut up? His temper was quickly rising.

"Hey, wench, don't use that lang-"

"Inuyasha! I would be able to go back to sleep if you would ever so kindly let go of my wrist!" Kagome took a deep breath. She said that quite fast, trying to beat Inuyasha before he could interupt again. Inuyasha blushed, this time an easy to see one. Kagome saw, and blushed as well. Inuyasha threw her wrist away, like it was a disgusting piece of junk.

"Go."

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome took one last look at him, then left back to her sleepingbag.

_Well that was close, and really embarassing_

Another blush rose to her cheeks as she climbed in. She could feel Inuyasha watching her. Though most people would think this to be unnerving, she felt it to be comforting. Knowing that Inuyasha was watching her meant that he was protecting her, and looking out for her and the others. Kagome smiled. Her eyelids slowly closed as her last thoughts of the hanyou crossed her mind.


	10. Teeny Weeny Problem

Chapter, chapter, chapter...

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha yet.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes. Looking around her, she noticed Inuyasha gone (no surprise in that), Miroku and Sango talking quietly (MUCH surprise in that) and Shippo munching away on fish. It seems Miroku and Sango had gone out once more to get fish. Kagome rose into a sitting position, stretching her arms high, and yawning.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. Did you rest well?" Miroku asked in a polite manner.

"Very well, thank you. And how about you two? Did you have a good sleep?" Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, Sango smiling slightly. The corners of Kagome's mouth curved slightly upward.

"Yes. It was a good night." Sango replied, taking a small bite out of her fish. Kagome got out of her sleeping bag.

"Come, Kagome. Have some breakfast." Miroku motioned her over, and handed her a fish.

"Have either of you guys seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Not since yesterday. I'm sure he's alright. I don't sense anything dangerous around." Sango replied. Not much later, the group had finished their morning meal. Shippo had already gone down to the stream to get some drinking water, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku waited patiently for Inuyasha's return.

" 'Bout time you woke up. I was starting to think you never would." Kagome smiled

"Goodmorning to you too, Inuyasha." She turned slightly and saw him walking towards them. His hair was damp, and his clothes were slightly clinging to his body, telling everyone that he was just out taking a bath. Kagome handed him a fish. He snatched it, and finished it in two seconds flat. The rest stared with their jaws open.

"What are you all lookin' at?" Inuyasha glared.

"Uh..um..you...uh.." Miroku stammered.

"Feh. Whatever. You guys ready to go yet?" Inuyasha stood up. All the open jaws shut, and looks of determination crossed their features.

"Yeah. Lets go. Shippo! Time to go!" Kagome called. Shippo came sprinting back, and lept on Kagome shoulder. They all packed up, and headed off onto the trail to Kaede's.

"It sure is taking us a long time to get there." Shippo piped up.

"Yeah, that's because you guys kept wanting to take so many rests." Inuyasha said. Kagome huffed. Inuyasha 'feh'ed.

"We should be arriving very shortly." Miroku said. He was the one keeping track. Sango nodded.

So the group continued to walk, not very much talking going on. The only thing Kagome noticed was different is that the occasional conversation Sango and Miroku had didn't include any slapping or wandering hands. Something must have gone on between them to make them change their attitude so quickly. Kagome smiled. She knew they would hook up sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before Sango would admit that she loved the lecherous monk, and before Miroku admitted that Sango was the only woman he REALLY wanted to grope. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts, that she accidentally ran into Inuyasha's back.

"Hey! Watch- huh? Inuyasha?"

He wasn't saying anything. He just stood staring forward, occasionally moving his head to the side. When he did that, Kagome noticed that he was sniffing the air, either picking up a scent, or trying to. As quick as a flash, Inuyasha turned on his heel.

"Kagome! Look out!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and lept away. Instantly, the spot they were occupying had been smashed, and the dust made it so Kagome couldn't see what happend. Inuyasha let her go, and stood protectivly in front of her, waiting for the 'thing' to come out of the dust. Miroku and Sango got their weapons ready, preparing to do anything to protect their friend.

"Come out, bastard. What do you want?" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing Tetsuiga. Nothing happend. They waited and waited, until Inuyasha got unpatient.

"Kagome, are you...Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha looked behind him to see nothing. Where did that stupid girl go off to now?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha started yelling her name. The dust cleared away, revealing nothing. Miroku and Sango began to panic as well. Kagome had dissapeared right behind them.

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHA!" The laughing grew louder, and the gang followed it to the top of a tree. There stood the same creature that had tried to attack Kagome days earlier. In his arms, he was holding a hand over Kagome's mouth, and the other around her waist to keep her from going anywhere. She was struggling to try and get out of his grasp. Inuyasha snarled. How could he have snuck up on them? The crash! It was a diversion to get their attention off Kagome, so he could grab her!

"Let her go!" Inuyasha roared.

"Oh, it's not that simple, half-breed! I have some unfinished buisness with this one!" He yanked Kagome's head back, making her even more terrifyed of what he had in store for her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled one more time. Kagome struggled, and bit on the creatures hand.

"INUYAAASHAAA!"

"Ow! Vile thing!" The creature pushed Kagome a little ways away from him, only to strike her across the face, and bring her back towards him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha's temper flared. No one lays a hand on Kagome and gets away with it. **No one** Tears formed in the corners of Kagome's eyes.

"Tell me, what do you plan to do with her?" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha risked a glance back at him.

"And why should I tell you that, hmm? So you can come save this wench, and have a happy ending? I don't think so! She will get what she deserves. DEATH!" The creature starting howling in laughter once more, making Inuyasha get fed up. Inuyasha lept towards the two, but the creature was too fast. They landed on another tree top, Inuyasha taking the one they were just at.

"Now now, fierce one. I don't want to have to kill her so soon. But I will, if you come near me once more." He removed his hand from Kagome's mouth and raised a claw to her throat. Kagome stiffened. One move and he would draw blood. Not good.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome managed to spurt out.

"My name, you mean? My name is of no importance to you wretched fools."

"She asked you a god damn question!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well then, it seems it will do me no harm. My name is Matatsu." No one recognized it. Kagome gave him a blank stare.

"What, you do not remember, priestess?"

"For the last time, I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha's blood boiled. He'd heard that line many times before.

"And I am not one of the most powerful demons in the world!" He started to chuckle again.

"Well now, since we have all been introduced properly, I will take my leave. Say good bye to your precious priestess!" And with that, he jumped into the air, and dissapeared, taking Kagome with him.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped in the spot they were just at. Miroku and Sango exchanged solom glances. Inuyasha jumped down in front of them.

"We have to go get her!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, please. We don't know where he is, or how powerful he is for that matter. We haven't even had a battle with him yet." Sango tried to comply with him.

"Well then, lets get our asses out there and follow him! He can't have gone to far!" Inuyasha began pacing wildly.

"Inuyasha, if I may suggest-"

"What monk!" Inuyasha snapped. They haven't seen him this wound up in a long time.

"If I may suggest, I think we should go to Lady Kaede's hut and plan out our attack. We are only a little ways away."

"Fine, but lets go. We have to go save Kagome."

Who knows what that bastards going to do to him.

The four memebers of Inuyasha's group began walking to Kaede's village, all of their thoughts with Kagome.


	11. To The Face Of Her Beholder

And yet again...chapter!

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Do I? No.

* * *

Kagome was tossed to the ground. She had no clue where she was, and she was scared.

_Inuyasha, please come get me! I'm so scared!_

"Now, Kikyo, let us play a game of payback." He stalked towards Kagome.

"LISTEN! I'm not Kikyo! You have the wrong person!" Kagome yelled. He stopped.

"Oh? And who are you then? Her reincarnation?" He smirked.

"YES!" Kagome bellowed. Matatsu's brows raised up. He once again started walking towards Kagome. She kept scooting farther and farther, until she backed up against a wall. She closed her eyes hard, and turned her head to the side. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. She winced in pain. Matatu's lowered his head to her neck, and sniffed. He gasped, and threw her back to the ground, stepping back.

"What have you done with Kikyo!" He roared

"Kikyo is long dead! She died fifty years ago!"

"That's impossible! There were rumors about a priestess who traveled through villages wearing red and white! I knew that was Kikyo! How can she be dead if she is still walking!" He was snarling at this point.

"Kikyo had been revived by the witch Urasue (sp?)."

"Oh, is that right? Foolish wench. I knew about that hag. The only way for her clay puppets to come alive are with stolen souls. Tell me, how is Kikyo walking about without a soul?" He thought he had won this argument.

"She took half of mine, stupid!" Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. That could have done it. Matatu's glared.

"How dare you call me such informal names! I'm known as Master to you! Got that, wench! Plus, you are just a copy of someone who was much greater and powerful than you. Kikyo would have never been captured so easily. You are weak. You are useless. You are-"

"Do **NOT** compare me with her. I'm nothing like her. Weak or not." Kagome was furious. She was herself. No one else. She despised it when people compared her to Kikyo. Matatsu huffed.

"Well then. My plans are foiled now. Kikyo is needed alive. I have no use for you. But I can give you a choice of your fate. You can either become a slave to me, and always, **ALWAYS **refer to me as Master, or you can die right this very moment." He spoke while flexing his claws.

"Neither! Inuyasha will come save me! You'll see!" Matatsu laughed.

"He will not come. He was in love with Kikyo. You are just a mere copy, and he doesn't care one bit for you. Nor do your friends. They just use you-"

"THAT'S A LIE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FRIENDS, OR INUYASHA FOR THAT MATTER!" Kagome was stunned with herself. Her temper had gone out of control, and she almost started sounding like Inuyasha himself.

"Hmph. You have just sealed your fate, weakling!" Matatsu charged forward, extending a hand towards Kagome. She screamed, and shoved her hand in front of her, hoping that it would stop the damage, but mostly waiting for his claws to rip her apart. Instead, she heard a scream, and shot her eyes open. There across the room, Matatsu had been forcefully blown against the wall. He quickly regained posture, and stared at the frightened girl. His face turned into a twisted, sadistic grin.

"It looks like you will have some use after all...priestess."

"What do you suppose we do, Lady Kaede?" The rest of the group had made it to Kaede's before nightfall. They were sitting around a fire in Kaede's hut, while she stirred the soup.

"Aye. I have not heard of such a creature. What is it ye said his name was?"

"Matatsu." Inuyasha spoke up for the first time that night from his corner of the hut. He was looking out the door, apparently in deep thought. He spoke with no emotion.

"Hmm. I do not know what to do. Maybe ye should ask other villagers what they know. They might be able to give ye some valuable information."

"Yes. That might work. We could-"

"PRIESTESS KAEDE! PRIESTESS KAEDE!" An old man came running into the hut, gasping for air. Kaede instantly stood.

"What is it?" She pressed on.

"It's my daughter. She is coming down with such a horrible sickenss, I know not of what to do!" He seemed very panicked.

"Hmm. Which hut is it that ye occupy, sir?"

"The one on the left, two huts before the trail begins." He pointed.

"Aye. Excuse me Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. This man needs my help. I will be back shortly to help with ye's problem once again." Kaede left the hut. The old man stayed.

"Well, old man? Aren't you going to go with her?"

"Oh no. Never interupt Priestess Kaede when she is busy. It might distract her, causing her to take longer."

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know of anyone named Matatsu?" Sango asked gently.

"Who?"

"Matatsu."

"Uh..."

"Well? Do you or not?" Inuyasha was clearly not in the mood.

"No, I'm afraid not. Why? Is he bothersome? Is he someone we should keep a look out for?"

"Yes. You see, he's kidnapped our friend. We must find him soon." Sango's eyes went downcast.

"Oh, you mean that young child that wears the strange clothing?"

"Um, yes, I guess."

"Isn't she a priestess?"

"Partially. She's working on it." Sango didn't know where the old man was going with this.

"Oh dear. I didn't know it was her he was after!"

"So you have heard of him then!" Inuyasha rose up, getting in the old man's face.

"Inuyasha, please, let him speak." Miroku stated wisely.

"Keh."

"I didn't know that was his name. But, I did hear of a creature visiting villages, asking for a priestess."

"Please, do you know any information on him at all?" Sango's worry was evident in her voice.

"I do know where he lives. He is located in the Northern Lands."

"Where in the Northern Lands?"

"The only place that holds such vile creatures as himself. I heard he had slain a whole village looking for the priestess. All I know is he lives in the most deserted section of the Northern Lands. Look there, and your bound to find your friend."

"Thank you. Thank you so much old man!" Sango began to smile, causing Miroku to smile as well.

"Shall we go?" Sango stated simply.

"Yeah. Shippo, you stay here and try to find as much about Matatsu as you can. Got it, kid?" Shippo stood proudly, rasing a hand to his head, saluting.

"Yes!" He was very excited. Though he didn't get to fight, he still had an important job to do.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran out of the hut, heading towards the darkets parts of the Northern Lands. The old man stood watching them.

"What, no gifts?"


	12. Realizations

This chapter is sorta like an explanation. I've also noticed that all my chapters were pretty short, but that's just how I write. Sorry if that bugs you!

Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! I'm getting sick of saying that.

* * *

Kagome moaned, her head throbbing. The last thing she remembered was being knocked in the head by Matatsu, after he started smirking, saying that she actually would be useful. Kagome stood up and took in her surroundings. She was in a room. Where? She didn't know, but she was guessing it was still in Matatus's lair. She began to walk around. The room was fairly large, but very cold. The walls and floor were stone, and ice cold. It was dark, so she couldn't see very well. She walked to what she thought was the door. She approached it cautiously, reaching forward to try to grasp its handle. Her hand was batted away as the door swung open, revealing Matatsu in the doorway.

"Ah, you are awake now, priestess."

"What do you want with me? I thought you said I was of no use to you anymore?" Matatsu laughed.

"Oh, that's what I thought...that is, until you showed me your true self." Kagome was confused. True self?

"What do you mean?" Kagome slanted her eyes, showing her confusion.

"I mean, priestess-"

"My name is Kagome. Use it." Kagome once again stunned herself. Her bravery was over the top, and starting to not become brave anymore, but just foolish.

"Hmph. Kagome. That's an odd name. As I was saying, Priestess Kagome, as I was about to end your life roughly two hours ago, a pink light came out of your hand and hit me. Do you know what that means?"

_It means that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. What else?_

Kagome didn't answer him.

"It means that you are a priestess." Kagome was still clueless.

"Priestess Kagome. Tell me. Did you know what I was wanting to do with Kikyo?" Kagome shook her head. He chuckled menacingly.

"My Master was murdered hundreds of years ago. He was one of the most powerful beings on the face of the planet. How was he killed you ask?"

_No, I didn't ask. And I'm afraid to know_

"That wretch, Kikyo, had slain him. She had arrows, only they glowed with pink, and they could go through almost anything. She was sent out to kill him, and she completed her task. My Master left me, his apprentice, alone in the world. He was training me to become as skillful as himself. And look what I have become now." Matatsu looked over himself, then back at Kagome.

"Do you recall what you said earlier?" Kagome shook her head once more.

"You said you were the reincarnation of Kikyo."

"And why does that matter?"

"You see, my plans were to revive my Master, to finish what he promised to do: make me a ruler. But, I needed the one who killed him to be the sacrafice, otherwise it wouldn't work."

_Where is he going with this? It doesn't involve...oh no...oh no no no...Inuyasha...help me! Hurry!_

Matatsu started to laugh like a hysterical maniac now.

"**YOU**!" He grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her forward, dragging her down the hall.

"You are Kikyo's reincarnation! When I found out the spell doesn't work with a dead woman a while back, I thought my plans were ruined, so I was going to kill you whether you liked it or not. But now! Oh ho, now, since you are Kikyo's reincarnation, you have the same spiritual powers as she! Though I do not have his exact killer, I have almost the same thing! Kikyo now has some of your soul, bonding you two together. That means, you are Kikyo, and she is you. You two are the same. And **YOU** can be the sacrafice I've been longing to get!" Kagome began to squirm.

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere! Just when I thought it was over, a new passage has opened!" He and Kagome had come to a room, and he opened it wide. Kagome gasped. It was most likely the most elegant room of his lair. The walls were a golden color, and everything looked so expensive. He shoved Kagome inside.

"In that drawer, there are some outfits you can change into. I will not have my sacrafice wearing skimpy clothes in the presence of my master."

"No! I won't do it! I refuse!" Kagome screamed.

"You don't have a choice!"

"But I do! Inuyasha will come to get me soon, and I'll-"

"Will you shut up about the weak half-breed? He care nothing about you! You are just a copy! A **COPY**!"

"Stop." Kagome's voice was monotone.

"What? You don't like being called a copy?"

"No, not that. He may have human blood in him, but he also has demon blood. He's fierce, powerful, and way much stronger than you. You have no right to call him a half-breed. No one does. He's better than that."

"Aww. How sweet. It seems that a human girl has fallen in love with a half-breed."

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Kagome had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Change yourself! The ceremony will start soon."

"No."

"Do as I say!"

"NO!"

Matatsu's anger roared high. He walked towards Kagome and hit her on the head. For the second time that day, Kagome blacked out.

"Miroku! How long will it take to get there!" Inuyasha yelled behind him. They had been traveling for hours, and Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"Not much longer, Inuyasha!" Miroku was riding on the back of Kilala with Sango in front of him. He had his staff around her abdomen to keep them both secure. Inuyasha's thoughts were racing. How was she? Was she okay? Was she hurt? Would she forgive him?

_Kagome. I'm sorry. Please, stay safe just a little longer!_

"Inuyasha! Up ahead! We're here!" Sango stated. The group stopped to look at where they arrived. A huge cave-like structure stood before them, clearly showing that something evil claimed it. An evil aura surrounded, and made Inuyasha cringe.

"Yeah, definatly his." The groups charged forward once more, preparing to do what they had to do in order to save the one dear to them.


	13. Lost And Found

I posted 6 chapters tonight! WOW! Anyways, here's another! I'm now bringing you: action! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own him yet. BUT! I **DO** OWN MATATSU!

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha came smashing through the entrance, followed by Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. At his throne on the far side of the cave was Matatsu, almost looking like he expected them to arrive. Matatsu slowly stood, clapping his hands.

"Well done half-breed! You and your gang have managed to come right before the party started." His eyes narrowed as he swiftly lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the attack, but barely.

_He's fast!_

Matatsu smirked and ran forward again.

"HIRAKOTSU!" Sango yelled her battle cry sending her Hirakotsu straight at Matatsu. He deflected it with his sword, sending it in the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha! Go get Kagome! Me and Sango will take care of him!" Miroku yelled, hand on his wrist, preparing to unleash his ultimate attack.

"Got it!" Inuyasha ran towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Matatsu sped after him, only to be blocked by the other two fighters.

"Your not going anywhere." Sango replied, whipping out a sword and charging after him while Miroku guarded the door.

_Go get her Inuyasha! Make sure she is safe!_

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha sped around the corner.

"Kagome!" He couldn't find her anywhere. So many corners, rooms, halls. It was unbelieveable that something that looked so small on the outside was so complicated on the inside. He finally came to a very large door. He cautiously stepped forward, and pushed it open. The room was huge, and perfectly square. There didn't seem to be to many things occupying it, except maybe a scrap of junk here and there. But what caught Inuyasha's attention the most was what was across the room in front of him, against the wall. There seemed to be a shrine, dedicated to whom he didn't know. Candles lit everywhere around it, and a whole was punctured in the top of the ceiling right above it, sending moonlight down in one particular spot. Inuyasha took a few steps forward. When he was still a good distance away, he gasped.

"KAGOME!" There, on a table in the beam of moonlight was Kagome, in a pure white gown, a flower headband in her hair, and a transparent blanket over her.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran towards her. He looked down at her soft features. Her eyes were closed.

"What was he going to do to you?" He stated simply. He gently shook her.

"Come on, get up." He shook her again. No response.

"Kagome, please, wake up!" He shook her harder, but not as to scare her if she did wake up. Nothing happened. She just lay there. Inuyasha felt like his heart stopped. He reached out his hand and put it to her neck.

_BUMP BUMP..._

_BUMP BUMP..._

_BUMP BUMP..._

"Good, she still has a pulse." Inuyasha didn't want to think of the worst. Kagome was just unconscious, and she should wake up soon, right? Inuyasha gently lifted her up into his arms, and started to walk back.

Inuyasha had reached the doors where his friends were currently battling the monster that knocked Kagome out. He opened the doors, only to get another shock for the day. There on the wall, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were all tied up, and pinned in the center. They squirmed when they saw him coming.

"INUYASHA! GET KAGOME AND YOURSELF OUT OF HERE!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha whirled around when he heard laughing again.

_God, I hate that laugh_

"So, you've managed to try and ruin my plans. That didn't go very well, now did it?" Matatsu stood up out of his throne once more. Inuyasha ran to a far away wall and leaned Kagome on it. He pulled out Tetsuiga, ready for action.

"Bring it on!" He yelled. Both fighters yelled while charging at eachother. Blade and claw clashed several times before actual blood was drawn.

"Arr! You'll pay for that!" Matatsu tried his evilest glare at Inuyasha, but it didn't faze him one bit.

"Will you quit saying that? It's really getting annoying." Inuyasha charged once more. He raised Tetsuiga to bring it down on his foe, but it was only knocked away when Matatsu swiped at Inuyasha, grazing his stomach. Inuyasha landed, holding the slightly bleeding wound.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked.

"Inuyasha! Get Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha understood. Without it, if he got hurt, he would be out of control, and of no help to anyone. Inuyasha ran to the sword, quickly grabbing it, and regaining posture.

"Oh, it looks like that wench is awakening." Matatsu said, pointing to Kagome. Inuyasha spun around. Kagome lay unconscious.

"Wha-ooph!" Inuyasha was slammed hard against the wall, next to Miroku. Instantly, vine-like ropes tied around his arms and legs, making him useless. Tetsuiga was pinned next to him, but out of reach.

"DAMMIT! LET US GO! THAT WASN'T A NOBLE MOVE, YOU BASTARD!"

"It's not that simple half breed. See, now that you are all taken care of, I will have to procede with the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Miroku questioned.

"Yes. This girl will do, considering she is the reincarnation of Kikyo, she will be my sacrafice instead of the true priestess herself. Ah, but pitiful still. Having to use a copy, a clone."

"Don't you **DARE** say that about Kagome! She's herself! Not anyone else!" Sango and Miroku were surprised by Inuyasha's words. It was always him comparing her to Kikyo.

"Oh? What do we have here? A half-breed in love with a human! HAHA! You take after your father, weak one. Yes, I've heard about you. Who hasn't? The great demon lord mating with a mortal woman, creating you, the half-breed, the 'it' dog." Inuyasha wanted to go straight up to Matatsu and yank his throat out, go to hell, bring him back, and do it again.

"Your gonna wish you never said that, buddy." Inuyasha struggled free, but to no avail, much like his companions.

"You half-breed thing. You don't deserve to live! You are nothing but a worthless, weak, half-blooded-ahh!" An arrow pierced threw Matatsu's back. He turned around sharply.

"**WHAT THE HELL**!" he yelled. Kagome was now standing, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows she found nearby.

"I remember telling you not to say that." She said.

"Your awake. Good. Now your friends can hear you scream as you DIE!" He ran to her, extending his claws. Kagome quickly notched another arrow, sending it flying soon after. It hit Matatsu in the shoulder, but he didn't stop. Kagome screamed. She flew against the wall, as blood dripped down her arm from the newly added wound.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha panicked. Not Kagome. She's not strong without her arrows. She can't fight! Kagome rose again, only to fall once more as she was struck down by Matatsu's hand.

"Stay down wench! You must die for the revival!" He came at her again. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome! The door! Leave!" Inuyasha kept yelling at her, but she didn't listen. She kept running at him. As she neared him, Matatsu was closer. He hit her in her back, sending her flying towards Inuyasha. She smashed against him, making an 'ooph' and falling to the floor.

"Ka-Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Inu-Inuyasha. Don't worry. I'll be f-fine." Kagome gave him a warm smile, before she was once again hit, and slid across the floor. She struggled to get up, but was only able to stay on her knees. Matatsu laughed.

"You are a strong one, priestess. For a moment there, I thought you had no weakness. Ha. But I've found it."

Instead of walking to Kagome, like she thought he would, he walked to Inuyasha. He reached a claw up to Inuyasha's throat, making a small line, drawing blood in the process.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

"Leave him alone! This fight is between us! **STOP**!" Kagome kept screaming, but Matatsu didn't stop.

"YES! I knew it! Your weakness!" Matatsu moved his claw to Inuyasha' s cheek, drawing blood there, and his other cheek, and his arm, and his hands, and-

"**SSSTTTOOOOPPPP**!" Kagome screamed louder than she knew. The others wanted to plug their ears, but couldn't. Inuyasha was shocked. How could she get so upset over some scratches. But before Inuyasha even had a minute to process this thought, a pink light developed over Kagome. Instantly, it formed a bubble-like barrier around her. When Inuyasha noticed this, he also noticed that a bubble had formed over Matatsu.

"What are you doing! Let me-**AHHH**!" His scream was ear piercing. The bubble seemed to be burning him. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku watched in aw as the young girl they thought to be innocent was destroying her capturer.

"Stop it this instant, wench!" The bubble didn't dissapate, like Matatsu hoped. Instead, it got smaller. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He gasped.

Kagome looked like she was possesed, with no emotion in her eyes, her gown flowing around her elegantly, and her hair gently swaying. Flowers were swirling around her in the bubble. Before he could comprehend, the bubble surrounding Matatsu dissapeared, as did he. The vines around the fighters crumbled, setting them free.

"Kagome! Kagome, you did it! You defeat him!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome, only to be thrown against the wall. The bubble still protected her, and it wasn't letting go.

"Kagome! You can stop now! He's gone!" Sango tried to get some sense into her friend. It wasn't working. The wind around Kagome started to speed up, and was getting faster. Inuyasha started to get very worried.

_It's like she can't control it! I can't control my demon form, and Kagome can't control her priestess powers! I've got to stop it!_

Inuyasha lunged forward, blown away, jumped forward, blown away. He repeated this process until it didn't seem like he was doing any help...at all.

"Kagome! Stop! Please! Come back to your senses!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's head possesivly turned to his, her eyes still holding no emotion. Then Inuyasha noticed it. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, though no emotion rose. Then another. And another. Soon, Kagome was crying, but not acting like it. Her hands started shaking, as Inuyasha thought that she was regaining her senses. In a flash of light, the bubble popped, and a huge beam of light consumed them all. Everyone but Inuyasha shielded their eyes. Inuyasha watched Kagome. Her head tilted up, her arms spread to the sides, her hair flying up, and her gown flapping wildily. Flower petals encircled her, then it seemed to be following a trail, straight to Inuyasha. They started at his feet, and swirled around his whole body, up to his head. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took in the scent. It was a mix, almost like a flower he'd never smelled before. He opened his eyes to see the light dissipating, and color and emotion coming back to Kagome.

"Kagome." Inuyasha ran to her as the light around them dissapeared completely, and Kagome fell into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome. Are you awake? Are you okay?" Sango and Miroku rushed towards the two. Kagome's eyes batted open.

"Inu...Yasha. I'm-I'm so sorry." Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's haori, crying.

"I was so scared."

"Yeah. That guy was a freak." Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm talking about my powers. When I looked at you, it was like, I could see you, but I couldn't control my body. The barrier deflected you. It wasn't me, it-it was like I was possesed. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" Kagome started crying louder. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances.

"Come on. Let's go to Kaede's. We all need a good rest." Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha nodded. He carried Kagome outside, then set her on her feet so she could ride on her back. Miroku and Sango rode Kilala.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said after they had taken off.

"Yeah?"

"Please...forgive me." Kagome sounded like she was about to cry again.

"Kagome, don't say that. It wasn't you, like you said. You couldn't control it-"

"But I should have been!" Kagome said.

"Kagome. I can't control my demon side, even though I should be able to. It's okay. No one is in complete control of anything." Inuyasha felt Kagome's bright smile.

"Thank you." she whispered, before falling asleep.

"No, Kagome. Thank you."

* * *

Sniff sniff. So sweet. It would be great to get some reviews now. Maybe some ideas on something someone wants to happen to the gang next? I'm open! Thanks!


	14. On My Way

I was told that my other chapters were all really cheesy. So, after looking through them, I agreed. They were pretty OOC. So, I'll lay off on the cheesy lines, and try to add more humor and stuff. Thanks to:

Kagomesdouble07

Priestess-kisa

Animealena

You guys gave me good feedback! I'd appreciate it if everyone else could give some reviews too! I'm also taking ideas, so if you got one, tell me! Thanks!

* * *

Kagome woke up to the bright sunlight hitting her face. She groaned, trying to sit up, only to fall back down from a pounding headache. She tightened her eyes shut.

"Kagome. I'm so glad you're okay. I...I was so worried about you."

Kagome barely opened her eyes. When she did, she noticed Sango leaning over her, smiling.

"We all were worried. Especially Inuyasha. He's outside sulking right now, as usual." Sango tried to get Kagome cheery again. It worked. Kagome smiled.

"Are you thirsty?" Kagome nodded her head; her mouth was terribly dry. Sango got up and walked to the other side of Kaede's hut. She grabbed a pail of water and a wooden cup. She scooped the cup into the pail of water, and brought it over to Kagome.

"Here you go. Can you sti up?" Kagome tried to sit up, slower this time. She was able to do it without falling back, but her head just kept pounding.

"S-Sango. Can you d-do me a favor?"

"Oh, of course!" Sango said.

"I-In my backpack. A bottle. Wh-white. Asprin. Please." Sango thought this over in her head, trying to think if this was a modern product, or a product that could be found in Feudal Japan. Since she'd never heard of it, she supposed that it was one of Kagome's wierd modern things. She walked to the bag and searched through it, until she came across a tiny white bottle.

"This?" She held it up. Kagome nodded. Sango brought it over.

"How do you open this thing?" Sango's face turned frustrated as she tried to pop open the cap.

"M-match up the a-arrows. Then pull." Kagome smiled again. Her friends always had so much trouble and confusion over something that seemed so simple to her. Sango blushed, feeling stupid, when she easily popped open the top. Kagome held out two fingers, and Sango took out two pills, handed them to the girl, and watched her swallow them with the water.

"What are they?"

"Medicine. Helps headaches." Sango just continued to stare. Kagome stood up, holding her head.

"Kagome, you should get some rest." Sango tried to get her to lay back down.

"Sango. How many days has it been since we-"

"You."

"Um. Okay. Since...I...defeated Matatsu?"

"Well, it's been about...uh...um..."

"Sango?"

Sango sighed.

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS! I'VE BEEN OUT THAT LONG! JEEZE, WAS I DEAD?" Kagome's eyes grew large as she was surprised by the long amount of days she was out.

"But it's okay! Cause, Kagome, you know that when you step out of this hut, everyone will question you." Sango's eyes went downcast.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we all saw what happened at Matatsu's lair, Kagome. It...it was different. Everyone just wants to know...why...that happened." Kagome sighed.

"To tell the truth, I don't either."

"Maybe you should talk to Kaede? Would you like me to go get her?" Kagome thought about this for a moment.

"Yes, please."

"Alright." Sango left the hut, and Kagome sighed once more.

_Was it like, an overload? Maybe a panic attack? Or...or was it anger?_

"Aye, child, ye are awake." Kaede walked in the room and sat herself across from Kagome. Sango started to walk out.

"Sango, you can stay if you'd like. In fact, it would be great. You can help me explain to Inuyasha when he asks later." Sango turned around.

"Okay." She sat next to Kagome.

"So, child, tell me. What is it that ye was feeling when this...explosion of power surged throughout you?"

"I...I...anger. Frustration. Hoplessness. Desire."

"Desire? Desire for what?" Sango questioned.

"Desire for Matatsu to die. Oh, that sounds so horrible. What have I become?" Kagome put her head in her hands.

"Now, now, child. Ye must have been very angry and frustrated for wanting such a thing as that. It is common for many people to feel that way. Ye are not the only one." That helped a bit.

"Now, what happened?"

"Well, Matatsu had pinned them to the wall, and left me to fight him. I don't know how to fight, so I used my arrows, which didn't stop him. He kept hitting over and over, until he said I didn't have a weakness, that I would keep trying until I died. Then...then he went to Inuyasha. He started hurting him, to get to me. I guess that's what pushed me over the top." Kagome looked down throughout her speech.

"I see." Kaede appeared to be thinking, as did Sango.

"It appears to me that you were willing to die for the sake of your friends, but when Matatsu targeted Inuyasha, you reacted with great powers."

"Kaede. What was it?"

"It was your priestess powers, child. Kikyo had them, too. Though it may only show it through the enchanted arrows, ye actually have the power flowing through your body. Ye can unleash them it at any time; I guess ye just didn't know how."

"And I still don't. I have to get really mad?" Kagome was confused. This was just too out of control for her. It even scared her a bit to know that something so powerful came from her.

"Ye just have to know the right timeing."

"But I couldn't control it. How did I stop?"

"That, my child, is something that I do not know. Ye have to find that out for ye-self." (**A/N**. Lots of 'Ye's. Lol!)

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome stood up.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I advise that ye not bring up the topic so soon with Inuyasha. He's not been himself lately." Kagome nodded, and walked outside.

* * *

Kagome sat on her knees near the lake. (**A/N**. I don't think there is a lake near Kaede's hut, but in this story, there is. Lol.) She bent over and looked at her reflection. She sighed. She had cuts and scrapes on her face, and all over her arms.

"Matatsu really did some damage." She cupped a handful of water and splashed it on her face.

"Ouch." She took her sleeve and wiped off some water.

_Hey! I'm in spare clothes from Kaede! What happened to my school uniform?_

Kagome thought about it.

_Hey, now that I remember...I didn't change. So how did I end up in that white gown?_

Kagome scrunched up her face.

_HE CHANGED ME! THAT PERVERT!_

"Great, now I have to go home. Let's see. 'Hey, Inuyasha. Um, I got to go home for a while'-"

"Why?" Kagome screeched. She quickly stood up and turned around to see Inuyasha standing before her.

"Inuyasha! How long have you been standing there!"

"Since you started talking to me when you thought I wasn't here. Why are you going home?"

"Well, you see...I need some clothes, and I haven't seen my family in a while, not to mention I haven't been to school in a really long time. I'm sure I have tests to make up, and homework pileing up, and-"

"No."

"BUT INUYASHA I-"

"I said no, wench! You have clothes, you just saw your family, and this 'skool' thing is pointless!"

"It is not pointless! I need it for a good paying job! It's called making a living!"

"Well...well...I said no!"

"Inuyasha, you're being so unfair! **SIT**!" Kagome, once again, was mad. Inuyasha was eating dirt. Miroku and Sango were watching from far away laughing. Shippo and Kilala were eating. And Kaede...well, no one really knows what she does during these times, so she was just...picking herbs. Kagome stormed off to the well, passing Miroku and Sango on the way.

"I'm going home. I'll be back in about four of five days." Kagome didn't even stop. She just kept walking. From behind her, she could hear Inuyasha's colorful vocabluary flying through the air. She lept over the lip of the well, and transported 500 years into the future.


	15. A Little Time Off

I haven't updated forever! Sorry people! I just want to say thanks to all the people that have been reviewing. While reading them, I've been getting great feedback, which keeps me writing. Thanks this time to: 

Priestess-Kisa

Hiiragi-chan

Inuyasha My Sexi Hanyou

They gave me good feedback. But what I really want to do is respond to Priestess-Kisa. She corrected some of my errors, and gave me some great ideas. I'll definatly squeeze in more of Kagome's powers in the upcoming chapters. I'll lay off the cheesy-ness. I'll spell Kirara correctly. And...last but hopefully not least...I'll will definatly listen to the Red Jupsuit Apparatus! Lol! Thanks you guys! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and they really help me a lot! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Alright alright! Inuyasha isn't mine. BUT! My dead character is... haha! WHAT NOW!

* * *

"Mom! Sota! Grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome slumped through her front entrance, barely dragging herself across the floor. She was exhausted!

_At least that Asprin helped a bunch. My head doesn't hurt...as much_

Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"MOM! SOTA! GRANDPA!" she said. No one would answer. She reached the fridge, preparing to get food when she saw a note. It said:

Dear Kagome,  
Grandpa, Sota and I have all gone out to visit you aunt. She's just a little sick, and it shouldn't be something that you need to worry about. We will be back before you know it! I just bought new food for you and Inuyasha, if he came with you. See you later honey!

Love,  
Mom

Kagome sighed.

"Gone again? When isn't that lady sick?" Kagome crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. She then proceeded to drag herself upstairs, and then to the bathroom for a nice clean up.

"After the thought of Matatsu's hands on me, I DEFINATELY need a bath." She grabbed a new pair of clothes, and walked in the bathroom, not ready to come out for a couple of hours.

* * *

15 MINUTES LATER

* * *

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR DOG BUTT OUT HERE!" Kagome stormed out of the bathroom in a bath robe and a towel on her head.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" she screamed. From downstairs, she heard a loud slamming noise, once again followed by a few, or, a thousand curses here and there. By the time she got down there, she only heard a snip of it.

"-ucking wench. Hey! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha pried himself off the ground.

"THAT'S for coming to get me-" she looked at the clock "-15 minutes after I leave!" She walked closer to Inuyasha.

"SIT!" he smashed in the ground.

"And THAT was for interrupting my bath! Now go away! I'm not going back yet!" Kagome started to walk away.

"DAMMIT WENCH, GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT FINISHED!"

"WELL I AM!" And with that, she slammed the door to the bathroom. Inuyasha muttered some incoherent words and plopped himself on the couch.

_Dammit. I could have gotten away without being noticed if that stupid box wasn't so loud when I turned it on._

Inuyasha continued to pout while Kagome finished up in the bathroom.

* * *

About one and a half hours later, Inuyasha was on edge. He'd come...he'd waited...and now he'd wanted to leave. He growled.

"KA-"

"What?" She said in a soft voice. Inuyasha turned around to face her.

"Are you quite finished NOW!"

"Yes, yes. Oh, and Inuyasha? While you're still in this crabby mood, it's better if I tell you now. I'm not going back until 4 days from now."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You ARE going to come back now. We need the jewel shards! You're the only one who can see them, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. And you are just going to have to wait. Naraku's already ahead of us. It's not going to make a big difference in 4 days."

Inuyasha thought this over. He was pissed, but she was right. Naraku already had the advantage.

"Fine! Stay here and do your stupid girly future stuff you do. I'm going back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, Inuyasha. You will see me in 4 days! Is your brain damaged? How many times do I have to say that!"

Inuyasha half growled, half groaned as he stood up, walked to the door and slammed it behind him.

"Such an ill temper. Well, now that he's gone, I guess I'll find something to eat."

Kagome walked to the kitchen. She reached in the cupboard and pulled out ramen.

"Hmm. Ramen. That sounds nice."

She turned around to grab supplies. Suddenly, something burst through the front door.

"I HEARD RAMEN!" Kagome nearly had a heart attack.

"INUYASHA! UGHH!" She put her elbows on the counter, and put her head in her hands. A few seconds later, she turned to the dinner table. There was Inuyasha, sitting lazily at the table.

"Well? When is it ready wench?"

Kagome got to work.

* * *

"So does this mean I CAN stay for 4 days?"

"No."

"Hmph! Then no soup for you!" (A/N. Anyone seen Seinfeld? Lol. Anyways...)

"FINE FINE! You can stay! Just give me some ramen!"

Kagome smiled like she had just won a medal. Getting an approval from Inuyasha wasn't something that happened very often.

Time seemed to fly as Kagome finished eating her ramen, and Inuyasha already finished eating his fourth bowl. After dinner, Kagome dragged herself up to her room, terribly full, and Inuyasha just slumped, terribly bored.

"What exactly do you like to do here Kagome? It's so boring..."

"Well Inuyasha, that's what you think. We have much more electronics than the Feudal Era, so there's a lot more choices."

Kagome began to smooth out her bed sheets, quickly glancing at the clock.

"Inuyasha, it's getting late, and I have school tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Are you gonna stay here?" Kagome turned to the hanyou. She sighed, letting a small smile creep its way to her lips. Inuyasha was already on the floor with his eyes closed, Tetsuiga perched against his shoulder.

"G'night Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She climbed into her bed, and drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of a certain hanyou in her dreams...and her test scores.

* * *

Yes, I know! Short chapter after so long! My bad! I'll try to update soon, and with summer coming up, I'll have more chapters! Thanks guys! 


	16. Back Again

Thanks to all my reviewers! It's nice to know that some people actually read this! So, just for you guys, I'll keep going! It's still kinda funny, cause I have no clue where I am going with this. It's just kinda a play as you go type thing. That's why I dont' have a summary. 

Disclaimer: YES! I DO OWN INUYASHU! HE'S MINE, ALL MINE! Inuyashu, not Inuyasha. Yeah right people.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the bright sunlight hitting her face. She yawned before stretching her arms, sitting up in her bed. She glanced over at Inuyasha seeing he was still asleep. Kagome quietly pulled the covers off of her, and tiptoed over to her closet. She bent down and began searching through a pile of clothes at the bottom her closet; clothes that have fallen off of the hangers(A.N. I hate that)  
She got back up and spun around, only to knock into red fabric and a well(very well) built chest. She squeaked.

"Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kagome was holding her heart trying to prove her point.

"Keh. That kind of behavior won't keep you alive in the Feudal Era." Inuyasha huffed and turned his head. Kagome glared at him, then smiled.

"That's why I have you to protect me!" She started to walk away triumphantly.

"Keh, as if!" Inuyasha yelled after she slammed the door to the bathroom. At that moment, Inuyasha's prayer beads glowed, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Stupid wench. See if I save your sorry ass anymore." He just lay there, waiting for the stupid spell to ware off.

--------In the bathroom-------

Kagome smirked as she heard a familiar smash in her room.

"That's what I thought."

She began to get ready.

* * *

Inuyasha's foot was tapping viciously against the floor. It has been almost two hours. TWO HOURS! AND SHE STILL WASN'T DONE! Inuyasha gave a low growl. His foot tapped faster. Growl. Tap. Repeat, faster. Finally, he gave up. He stood up and headed toward the bathroom. He reached out to the doornknob, only to have it swing right open.

"AHH!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed simultaneously, Kagome wrapping the twoel tighter around herself.

"How long have you been waiting there!"

"Waiting! I just came to-!"

"Yeah, right! Sit boy!"

Inuyasha pummled to the ground.

"You're gonna brake your damn floor!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"No, YOU'RE gonna brake my floor, and Moms' going to be mad at you! Sit!"

Another smash.

Kagome grumbled, walking into her room and lock it.

"Wench." Inuyasha muttered before going downstairs to wait.

* * *

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready to go now!" Kagome yelled as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Took ya long enough. Naraku probably has another shard by now."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I thought we already talked about this."

As Kagome and Inuyasha silently made their way to the well, thoughts were racing in both youth's minds.

_Naraku does have such a big advantage. We only have a couple more shards left, not including the ones Kouga has. Not to mention that Inuyasha has been really restless lately. I wonder what his problem is..._

_Jeeze, this woman takes forever. We were supposed to be back before noon, and now look what time it is. We HAVE to go get those shards, before that bastard Naraku gets them. We've already had such a big interference. It's cost us days. The sooner we find the shards, the better._

They reached the well before no time and lept right in.

* * *

When they emerged on the other side, Inuyasha instantly threw her backpack up before carrying Kagome out. She sighed as she hit the ground, stretching to pick up her backpack.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"No problem. Just glad to be back and smelling the fresh air." Kagome smiled.

_Does that mean you are staying after the jewel is complete?_

"Inuyasha? You coming?" Kagome called after him.

"Yeah." He whispered to himself.

-------------------

They reached Kaede's village, and Kagome wasn't surprised to be half-way knocked down by a flying kitsune.

"Kagome! Your back! I thought Inuyasha made you leave forever!" Shippou gave her an enormous hug.

"Keh. Stupid brat."

"Sit."

**Smash**

(A.N. I might be going overboard on the sits, but it's just so much fun! -)

Kagome and Shippou walked into the hut to be greeted by her fellow companions. Inuyasha walked in soon after that, mumbling and sulking as usual.

"How was your day Kagome?" Sango asked politely.

"Just great! It was nice to have such a relaxing bath!" Kagome shot daggers at Inuyasha, him returning them back at her.

"Did everything go okay here?"

"Oh yes, just fine." Sango said smiling, as a not-so mysterious hand crept towards its destination. It got swatted away.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, my dear, dear Sango?"

"I had just finished strengthening my Hirakotsu a while ago. Would you like me to show you how strong it is?" Sango kept her eyes shut while speaking, showing her calmness of the situation.

"Eh heh...heh...maybe in battle, my dear." Miroku sweatdropped, then left outside to get away from the hot-tempered girl.

"We start our journey tomorrow." Inuyasha piped up from nowhere.

"Why aren't we going today? I thought that's why you wanted to come back so badly." Kagome was confused. He kept bugging her, and now he wanted to leave a day later?

"No. Tomorrow." And with that, Inuyasha stood and left the hut.

"What's his problem?" Shippou asked. Everyone shook their heads. Kagome began to think again as the room became silent.

_He wanted to go get the shards. Why isn't he leaving now?_ Kagome sighed and looked out the window. She gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"Tonight's the new moon. That's why Inuyasha doesn't want to leave."

"Well, why didn't he just say so?" Shippou said. Kagome smiled.

"Oh Shippou, you know how big Inuyasha's ego is. If he had to tell us that he was putting the quest on hold for his one moment of weakness, then he wouldn't be the same Inuyasha we all know."

_And love_. Kagome thought. A small smile kept growing bigger.

"And Kagome? Why are you smiling so much?" Shippou asked, once again. (A.N. He doesn't like to shut up. Lol!)

Kagome snapped out of it. She just rubbed Shippou's head, hoping that he would forget about it. He did.


	17. New Moon Battle

Nobody was very pleased with the attitude the hanyou was giving everyone. He would snap at them if they just asked a considerate question! Kagome glared at him from across the fire. They decided to sit outside of Kaede's hut, until it got late. It was a very humid night, and no one really wanted to be cooped up in a small hut. Inuyasha had already transformed, and Kagome wasn't sure that was a good or bad thing. 

_He always opens up to me more whenever he's a human, so that's good. But, he's also more secure, and isolates himself a lot. The slightest crack of a twig makes him leap to his feet!_

"What are you staring at wench?" Inuyasha barked. (A.N. Haha! Get it? He's a human, and he barked! Ha, okay. ' )

"Inuyasha!" Kagome put her hands on her hips, emphasizing her point.

"Keh." Inuyasha stood up and proceeded to walk off of camp grounds.

"And where are you going tonight, Inuyasha? You're human." Miroku stated.

"Keh, like I don't know that." He just kept walking. Kagome waited, if only for seconds, before she got fed up and stalked after him, grabbing two water bottles on the way.

* * *

Kagome spotted Inuyasha perched on a rock, overlooking the water. She walked closer, trying to be as quiet as she can. Any moment she got, she would practice her training on being quiet. She took another tiptoe and-

"I know you're there Kagome. You're kicking rocks every step." Kagome sighed. He caught her. No wonder she needs training.

"Inuyasha, why did you come out here. You're safer with us tonight." Kagome handed him a water, and he gently took it, nodding thanks.

"I just wanted some time alone, is that a crime? Jeeze, you people are always on my case." Inuyasha unscrewed the cap.

"Well, we're all worried about you. Is that a crime?" She got him there. But Inuyasha remained his stubborn self, and just keh'd, then took a swig of water. They sat in silence for awhile, just watching the small waves. Kagome opened her mouth to say something.

"I-"

"Shh." Inuyasha stood up, grabbing the hilt of the Tetsuiga. Kagome reached behind her.

_Shoot! I forgot my bow and arrows! They stood together, balancing on the rock, back to back. No sound was around them, making it very eerie. Inuyasha's eyes darted to the left, and before Kagome was going to ask what's wrong, Inuyasha pounced on her._

"Get down!" Cradling her head against his chest, Inuyasha covered Kagome's body with his own, so nothing could hit her. A ball of slime whizzed past them, landing in the water and disinigrating. Inuyasha stood up, helping Kagome up, too.

"Heh heh, Inuyasha, the half demon. It seems I now know your time of weakness. Just wait until this gets out!" The demon starting laughing hysterically again. He was a big slime, but with figure. He was almost the same size of Inuyasha, only dripping with a nasty thick liquid. Kagome grimaced. Not only was he just plain ugly, but he smelled rotten, too.

"Yeah, that's if you get out alive!" Inuyasha whipped out Tetsuiga, dull and cracked. He held it in front of him like a lifeline.

"Are you planning on killing me with that thing? The demon lunged after him.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha shoved her off the rock, landing hard on her bum. She grunted, then glared at Inuyasha. It faded quickly when she realized just how much trouble they were in.

_I can run to camp, get Sango and Miroku, and get my bow and arrows! But...but then I'll be leaving Inuyasha, and he needs help! What do I do!_

Kagome was having a mental argument as Inuyasha was having a physical one with the demon. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of Kagome, leading the demon away. It worked. The demon soon came stomping after him. Inuyasha quickly stopped and swung Tetsuiga. He gasped as it just got stuck inside of the demon.

"Dammit! I should've known better!" Inuyasha dodged the Tetsuiga being hurled back at him.

"Yeah, you should've known better! And now you don't have a weapon!" The demon laughed once more and took another swing. Inuyasha kept backing up, dodging the attacks, while the demon kept taking steps forward, throwing the attacks. Finally, the demon faked Inuyasha out with pretending to punch him straight forward. Inuyasha moved to his left, while the demon's slimy fist came colliding very hard with his ribs, sending Inuyasha flying. His eyes grew wide as he felt bones snapping.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome came running towards him. The demon turned around, smirking at her.

"Look what I did to your poor half demon." He laughed. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, taking glances at the demon, then Inuyasha.

_Should I take a run for Inuyasha, or fight the demon? What will I use?_

Kagome didn't have a moment to process this thought before the demon came charging at her. The demon knew Kagome was weak, so he barly punched her, giving her enough time to duck down. He laughed at how weak she was. This was going to be fun. The demon threw another punch at her and she jumped to the side. Giving up for the moment, he quickly grasped her neck and held her high. She started to choke.

"I'm sorry little girl. But no one is here to save you now!" He dropped her to the ground as she clutched her throat glaring at him.

"I'll make you a deal. Be my slave, my servant, and I'll spare your friend's life." He was staring her down. Kagome slowly stood up, and got in his face.

"N-never." She quickly formed her hand into a fist and collided it with his face. She got disgusted when it just sunk right in. He laughed, punching her somewhat lightly, getting her hand out of his face. She groaned, never really having a punch in the stomach before. She never fought with her hands. let alone fought with a pile of slime. She started to run back to the rock to see if there was any large rocks or sticks she could stall him with.

_What do I do, what do I do!_

Kagome was panting, losing air from running, and the blow to the stomach. She looked behind her to see that Inuyasha had woken up, and was quickly sneaking up on the demon. The demon walked towards her, and before she knew it, Inuyasha had his fist through the demons stomach.

"Foolish mutt." The demon threw his arms in the air, looking like he was flexing his muscles and abs(if he had any), and sent Inuyasha flying into tree. Kagome looked around. There were small rocks, twigs and two water bottles. Kagome picked up Inuyasha's water bottle and threw it at his head. Kagome turned around, searching for something else, knowing that the water bottle couldn't do anything. She was very surprised to hear a scream, and she whipped around. The water had spilled out of the bottle and onto the demon. He was covering his eyes and stumbling. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she remembered a key point.

--**A ball of slime whizzed past them, landing in the water and disinigrating**--

_Of course! It disinigrates in water!It's weakness is water!_

Kagome looked at the lake and smiled.

_Now all I have to do is get Inuyasha over here!_

She looked over at him and noticed him down, but moving slightly, trying to get up. The blows the demon gave him must have been powerful in order to knock him out that much. Kagome began running in all different directions so the demon couldn't catch her.

"Stupid girl! What are you doing? Do you honestly think you can outrun me!" The demon sped up, and Kagome started running towards Inuyasha.

"K-Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha stood fully up, clutching his ribs. Kagome finally reached him, and looked behind her to see the demon coming closer. Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand and began to run towards the water.

"Kagome, where are you going! I have to go fight him!" Inuyasha almost pulled away before Kagome gave a forceful tug on his hand, which she was still holding. (A.N. sorry, couldn't help it!)

They were almost to the lake when Inuyasha stopped and turned to face the demon running at them.

"Kagome, go do whatever you are going to do. I'll keep him busy."

"No, Inuyasha! You have to! I have a plan! Please, just listen to me for once!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha looked strangly at the girl. He'd never seen her so determined. He decided, that since he would probably lose, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he would have to follow Kagome. He ran after her as she just started walking into the lake.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Come on! He's gaining on us!" Kagome grabbed his shirt and started to pull him in. The water wasn't so cold, since the night was humid. They got waist deep when Kagome stopped pulling him.

"What are you idiots doing?" The demon asked, trying to hide the fact that the human girl had outsmarted him.

"You can't get us in the water. You'll burn up." Kagome stated matter of factly. She was proud that she had actually done something herself for once. Inuyasha looked at her proud features. He smiled lightly, but didn't dare let anyone see it.

"So what are you going to do, sit in the ice cold water forever?" It started laughing again. Kagome hated that laugh.

"No, I'm going to do this." Kagome took a deep breath.

"SHIPPOU!" Kagome screamed his name. They were pretty far from Kaede's hut, and Kagome didn't know if Sango or Miroku would be able to hear her. Shippou had demon ears. Kagome smiled and waited, while Inuyasha looked at her like she just grew dog ears.

* * *

Shippou's head perked up.

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked his group members.

"It didn't understand the words, but it sounded like someone screaming." Sango said.

"Someone said my name. I think it was Kagome!" Shippou stood up, putting on a serious expression.

"She has been gone quite long with Inuyasha..." Miroku smiled. Sango slapped him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! They could be in trouble. Kirara! Let's go!" The fire cat roared and transformed while Sango and Shippou mounted her back. Miroku quickly tried to get on, but Kirara took off, with Miroku hanging on to her tail.

-----------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha looked like they were having a staring contest with the demon. Nobody said a word. Inuyasha finally broke the silence with a cocky remark.

"Seems like you've lost this battle, slimy." A fang poked out of his half smile. The demon mirrored his smile as an idea came to mind.

"I might not be able to attack you cowarding wimps, but that doesn't mean I can't still hit you." With that said, the demon formed a slime ball in his hand and chucked it high in the air, falling down on the two.

"Kagome! Go!" Inuyasha started shoving Kagome away, but it was hard considering they were waist deep in water. The slime ball hit the spot they were occupying only moments ago.

_Uh oh_ Kagome thought. The demon continued to hurl slime balls in the water, cornering them in one small section.

"Got you now!" The demon was about to hurl another ball when a large boomerang got jabbed into his back.

"What the-"

"Sacred Sutras!" Miroku yelled, sending three sutras at the demon. They landed on him, paralyzing him for a moment, then sinking in. The demon sent the boomerang back at Sango. She didn't bother moving.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. She stood tall as the Hirakotsu inched it's way towards her. Miroku would've tried to stop it if he wasn't so far away. He watched with horror as the Hirakotsu came dangerously close. Suddenly, Sango jumped, doing a stretched out backflip, and catching the Hirakotsu in the air. Miroku's eyes went wide.

_Someone's been training_. He smiled, then directed his attention to the demon at hand. Shippou ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you okay? I heard you yell my name!"

"Yes, Shippou, we're fine. But I need you to do me a favor..." Kagome began telling Shippou her plan while Inuyasha watched the battle. Sango and Miroku were taking countless leaps and dodging attacks. Finally Kagome yelled to Miroku.

"Miroku! Throw your sutras!" Miroku nodded.

"Sacred Sutras!" He thew three once more, and they hit the demon when he was occupied with Sango.

"Shippou, now!" Kagome said. Shippou transformed into a pink ball (A.N. Does that have a name?) and began to suck in water. Once he was filled up, he spit it all out on the demon. The demon started shrieking once more as the massive amount of water started raining down on him, burning him away. Soon, there was nothing left.

"Great job Shippou!" Kagome scooped him up when he transformed back and huggged the life out of him. Inuyasha just slightly smiled. The three of them began to walk to the others to talk about the battle

* * *

They had all reached Kaede's hut, talking about the battle on the way.

"-and Miroku thought that you and Inuyasha were-"

"SHIPPOU!" Sango covered his mouth as a huge blush crossed Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha pretended not to hear, and didn't turn to face them as a blush crept up to his cheeks as well.

"Eh heh, heh." Miroku laughed innocently, with a hand behind his head. The girls just glared at him. They all began to walk inside.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment, please?" Kagome kept her eyes on the ground. Inuyasha feh'd as they walked a little ways away from the hut. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all exchanged glances, shrugged, and walked inside.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Inuyasha, when you were hit against the tree, I was helpless." Inuyasha scowled, thinking she was just going to sit him for making her almost die.

"And, I-I didn't know what to do. I mean, it wasn't like...-well...-what I mean is...-you see..."

"Kagome, what are you trying to say?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, I need your help. I'm not always going to have you there to protect me. I was wondering...if...if...you would...train me...to fight...physically." Kagome kept her eyes downcast once more. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

_Train her to fight? But I'll always be there!_

A voice piped up in his head.

_But you weren't today, and she could've died!_

He kept thinking.

_Maybe this is good then. It's just a little training, and it's not like it will take very long. Plus, Kagome needs to know how to fend for herself, just in case something like this will happen again...even though it won't!_

"Okay." Kagome's eyes went wide as she lifted her head.

"Really?" She grinned.

"What, you want me to take that back?"

"No! No, I'm just...surprised."

"Well, you need the training. We'll start tomorrow." Kagome jumped up and grinned bigger, if possible.

"Yes! Thank you, Inuyasha!" She gave him a quick, but excited hug, then started walking back to the hut. Inuyasha just stood there, still in shock of the excited outburst, and the surprising yet comforting hug. He lightly laughed, then started following her inside.


	18. Whoops!

I know I've been horrible about updating. I'M SORRY! But I want to say thanks to the people who have been reading the story, and REVIEWING! Nobody's giving me feedback! I'm glad some of you are liking it, but constructive critisizing really helps! Anyways, enough about my outburst.Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Keep reading. Keep reviewing.

I only have one warning: I felt I put a little bit of OOC-ness in this, so sorry about that. I said I would try to keep as in-tune with character as possible, but I couldn't write this without the OOC, but I REALLY wanted to write it! So, sorry if it's different!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotly close to Inuyasha...except for a doll.

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep. She was so excited to the coming days events that she couldn't process her thoughts.

_I can't believe he actually agreed! Kagome smiled and rolled on her side, making sure not to squish Shippou. She kept thinking and didn't notice it when a clad red figure spoke to her._

"Kagome?"

She kept smiling, not listening to a thing.

"Kagome?"

A grin formed.

"HEY! WENCH!" Inuyasha whispered loudly. Kagome looked at a tree branch not too far away.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, if you want to be trained, you have to go to sleep. You'll be tired tomorrow. Plus, this training needs to go fast. We've wasted too much time not looking for jewel shards." Kagome nodded, and tried to sleep.

It came quickly.

* * *

A nudge woke Kagome up. Her eyes barley opened.

"Get up. Now." A gruff voice said.

"Ughh. It's barely morning. The sun isn't even fully up yet." Kagome moaned.

"Too bad. Training starts now." Kagome groaned and sat up, moving Shippou off to the side. Her eyes grew wide as she was forcibly pulled up from her cozy sleepingbag and dragged away to a secluded clearing off in the forest.

* * *

"Come on Kagome, stand upright. You're slouching."

"Well, sorry, I'm a little tired. It's not even completely light out yet!"

"Stop your complaining. Battles come at even time. You ALWAYS have to be ready, tired or not. Now stand up straight."

Kagome straightened out her shoulders and put a tough look on her face, before smiling. Inuyasha walked forward and stood in front of her. He put his hand out, like a signal to stop, and waited.

"Umm..." Kagome didn't know what to do. Inuyasha sighed.

"Give me your best punch." Kagome looked up at him weakly.

"O-okay." Kagome lightly punched him.

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha rasied an eyebrow. Kagome punched his hand again, only the tiniest bit harder.

"Don't hold back Kagome!"

"I don't want to punch you!" Inuyasha snickered.

"Yeah, like it could really hurt me." Kagome scoffed, pulled back her fist and put her most powerful punch in Inuyasha's hand. He didn't even take a step back.

"How was that!" Kagome asked eagerly.

"We've got lots of work to do." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"What about kicking?" He asked.

"Inuyasha! Can we do this another day? I'm wearing a skirt!" Kagome pulled on her skirt slightly to show her point.

"Okay. Then punching for today. And dodging."

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"No! Foot in front, body turned!" Kagome tried to comply with his demands, but she had trouble. (Obviously) Inuyasha groaned and walked over to where she was standing. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned them, making her turn 90 degrees.

"Now bend your knees." Kagome did as she was told.

"Punch forward." Kagome blushed, standing still.

"Punch forward." He repeated.

"Um. Inuyasha?"

"What is it now?"

"You're kinda...still...holding my shoulders. It's a little...hard to...move." Inuyasha realized her proclomation and removed his hands, blushing.

"O-okay. Punch." Kagome punched.

"Again." Kagome punched. These actions kept occuring over and over until Inuyasha was rubbing his temples with frustration.

"Inuyasha? We both need a break. Everyone else probably just woke up. Let's go have breakfast. Please?" Inuyasha didn't even think twice.

"Fine." And they walked back to camp in silence.

* * *

"KAGOME!" Shippou pounced her, and she winced, but smiled.

"I-I woke up an-and y-you weren't th-there, s-so I talked t-to S-Sango and Miroku an-and th-they said th-that y-you-"

"Spit it out junior!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

"I was scared you got hurt Kagome!" Shippou snuggled closer to Kagome as she cooed him to calmness. Inuyasha snorted and walked over to the others, plopping down in front of the fire. Kagome held Shippou and walked over to seat herself next to Inuyasha.

"Lady Kagome, what do you presume we eat for this morning's breakfast?" Miroku spoke.

"The Usual." She said blatanly. Kagome reached in her large backpack and pulled out a pot, and ramen. Inuyasha almost drooled.

"So, Kagome, how is your training going?" Sango asked respectivly. Kagome and Inuyasha just sighed at the same time.

"Oh." Sango didn't dare go further. She knew this would take a great deal out of both of her friends, so she didn't want to stress them about it.

The gang ate their breakfast in silence, and occasionally a few questions about the training arose, but were quickly forgotten. Almost as soon as it started, breakfast had ended. Kagome stood with Inuyasha, and they left without a word.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha is actually taking this seriously." Miroku said.

"Yeah, well, he's got a point. He can't always be there for Kagome, so he'd rather take the time to train her than have her be in danger." Sango responded.

"This is just typical Inuyasha behavior. His first lover got hurt, and he doesn't want his second to be." The couple looked down at Shippou, who had his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. Sango and Miroku smiled.

"Well, I'm off to go watch. Bye you guys!" Shippou bounced away. That left Sango and Miroku alone, and that only meant one thing:

"You better watch yourself Miroku. No one is here to make me go softly." Sango smiled at her death threat to the perverted monk. He just laughed, and began cleaning breakfast up.

"Sango, how much training have you been doing lately?

"Not too much." A simple answer. Miroku laughed.

"Now, now, Sango. You can't say that. I saw the move you pulled yesterday. It was quite the site, actually." Sango blushed.

"W-well, I-I-"

"I didn't mean to make you nervous Sango." Miroku said with a laugh.

"It was merely a question."

"I know that. I take the chance to train whenever I have time."

"That is a true fighter speaking."

"That is any fighter speaking." Sango smiled and walked away, as Miroku watched her feminine figure sway with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ahh. It never gets old."

"Miroku?"

"Y-Yes Sango?" She turned around.

"Would you ever like to have children?"

Miroku's eyes bulged. This was it! She was going to except!

"OF COURSE MY LOVELY SANGO! IT WOULD BE MY HONOR TO-"

"Then you better keep your eyes to yourself, or I will personally deca-"

A scream interupted her sentence. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a serious expression.

"Kagome!" They both stated, and ran in the direction where she took off.

* * *

Kagome screamed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome collapsed to her knees as Sango and Miroku burst through the trees.

"What is it Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"I-I-I never meant! I didn't mean! Inuyasha! He! I!" Sango looked around for Inuyasha, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Kagome. Where is Inuyasha!" Sango tried to get clear sentences out of Kagome's mouth, but didn't know if she could. Kagome looked pretty shaken up. Eventually, she pointed over to a couple of bushes. That's when Miroku noticed a foot sticking out of it.

"Sango! Over there!" Sango and Miroku rushed over to the bush while Shippou tried to comfort Kagome.

"Ughh." Inuyasha moaned as Sango and Miroku got him to his feet, and out of the shrubbery.

"Inuyasha. What happened?"

"Kagome. Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"Inuyasha? I'm-I'm-I'm-"

"How the hell did you do that!" He yelled. Kagome started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kagome bolted up and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, giving him a sympathetic hug. Inuyasha returned the embrace.

"Kagome. Stop crying. What happened? How did you do that?"

"I don't know!" She choked.

"Inuyasha. Kagome. Let's go back to camp. We can discuss it there." Inuyasha nodded in comprehension and followed his companions back to camp, leading a distraught Kagome on the way.

* * *

"Okay. So go through it carefully." Sango pushed. Inuyasha nodded to Kagome.

"Well, it was kind of confusing. First..."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Give me your best punch Kagome! I know you're stronger than that!" Inuyasha just couldn't find the motivation to get Kagome to actually try her hardest._

_"But I don't want to hurt you!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome still gave a weak punch._

_"Jeeze, Kagome, what do I have to say to make you motivated!"_

_"I am motivated!"_

_"Then...be more motivated!"_

_"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! I DON'T WANT TO HIT YOU!"_

_"TOO BAD! I'M YOUR COW-CH, OR WHATEVER YOU SAID YOU HAD AT THE SCHOOL OF YOURS! YOU HAVE TO HIT ME!"_

_"I CAN'T DO IT!"_

_"NOW!"_

_"FINE!" Kagome yelled and threw a punch at Inuyasha. What neither of them were expecting was a bright flash of light to emitt from Kagome's fist, and for this flash to blast Inuyasha into the nearest bush._

_Kagome screamed._

_"INUYASHA!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome was looking down at her hands, almost like they were poison. She didn't even let them rest on her knees; she just kept the held in front of her.

"Kagome, whatever it was, I don't think that you will hurt anyone by touching them, or yourself." Miroku stated wisely.

"That's awfully strange of something like that to happen. Miroku, any, idea, on what it was?" Sango asked.

"Hmm. Not yet."

"I'm going for a walk." Kagome stood up.

"Not alone you're not." Inuyasha stood up with her.

"I won't go far, Inuyasha. Please." Kagome begged. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment.

"You better not." He scowled. Kagome flashed him a fake smile and walked off, head hung low. Once Kagome was out of sight, Miroku spoke up.

"Inuyasha, are you really-"

"Keh. Yeah right." And with that said, Inuyasha took after her.

* * *

Kagome sat perched on the same rock that they fought their earliest foe on. She still had her hands in front of her.

_What have I done? I could've seriously hurt Inuyasha! Oh, god, what's wrong with me. Stupid hands! What did you do!_

Kagome was sending death glares at her hands and didn't bother to notice Inuyasha walked up to her.

"They're not going to kill you, ya know." Inuyasha said, scaring the living daylights out of Kagome.

"Why did you sneak up on me? And didn't I say-"

"I know what you said. But did you really think you would get away alone?" Kagome sighed.

"No." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kagome repeated once again, as her bangs covered her chestnut eyes.

"Keh, will you stop sayin' that? It wasn't your fault. Something wierd happened!"

"But it was my fault!" Kagome yelled, still not lifting her head.

"Kagome-!"

"I could've killed you!"

The silence crept up to claim the tension once again. Inuyasha's clawed hands reached out to Kagome's, but she quickly pulled away.

"Kagome." He reached out his hand again, and gently laid it on top of Kagome's. He felt her flinch beneath his touch. Slowly, he lowered her hand until it was resting upon her knee, her other one mimicking.

"See? No one got killed." Inuyasha's voice held a gentelness, that only he could admit would show when he was around Kagome. Kagome sniffed, and Inuyasha could smell the faint scent of salt. Inuyasha stood up, and placed a hand out for Kagome. She looked at his hand and hesitated before taking its offer. Kagome finally revealed her eyes, and smiled at Inuyasha shyly.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, scooting closer to his side. Inuyasha just barely smiled. They continued to walk to camp, neither releasing the hold on the other's hand.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Come quickly!" Shippou was bouncing up and down. Kagome gave a worried glance to Inuyasha before they both started running, breaking their holdings.

"What is it! What's wrong?" Inuyasha and Kagome stormed to camp to find...

Miroku and Sango sitting in front of the fire.

"Eh?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. You're back already. Kagome, take a seat." Miroku stated.

"But the runt said that-!"

"I just said to come quickly. You guys were taking to long, and Miroku thought that-"

Shippou's voice got cut off with a blow to the head.

"Save Miroku's teachings for someone else runt!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head, preparing for the sit.

Nothing came.

He looked down at Kagome. She just looked up at him, and he could barely point out the smile that grazed her features.

_Keh. I should be nicer more often!_

"Anyways, Kagome, I have something you should know." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome payed close attention. Miroku glanced at Sango before continuing.

"Me and Sango have come to a conclusion about your...outburst."

"And?"

Miroku cleared his throat.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffie, but I just couldn't help it. Please Review! It really is a beautiful button, and it shouldn't go to waste!


End file.
